His Mirror
by aurablood
Summary: AUJudai had a normal life until he moved to Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his mate. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, who looks just like Jehu, falls in love with Judai. FULL SUMMARY -
1. This is My life

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: YAY! A NEW STORY!**

**Rei: Seriosly, had you even do your homework? ¬¬**

**Aura: NOPE! ^^**

**Rei: That's what I thought. -.-U**

**Unision: Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter one: This is my life...**

* * *

**_Judai's POV_**

Hello, my name is Judai Yuki. I'm 16 years old. I study in Domino's Highschool. And you know what? I hate my life with all my being.

Don't get me wrong, I know school is hard and homework and all that stuff is terrible, but that's not why I hate it.

I hate my life since I was 11 years old. Normally, students would be worried about dating and trying to get good grades, but my life is not normal. Everything started when I moved here to Europe; I used to study in Japan with my friends. When I got here, I was impressed because of the beautiful house we where moving to. It was big and really peacefully. In my school I made a lot of friends: Sho, Asuka, Ryo, Fubuki, Kenzan and Rei. They were the people I would sacrifice for. I had good grades and my parents were happy with me, and so was my sister, Yubel. Everything looked perfect, didn't it? Well…

**You are HELL WRONG.**

The first night I spend in my room, it was really peaceful. I was sleeping like a baby, Until it was 12 O' clock. Suddenly, a mirror that was in my room, start shining, releasing a cold and black aura around it. And then, I saw _him… _He said his name was Jehu, he looked like he was 12 years old, he had orange eyes that glint like the sun itself, with dark teal hair, and he was smiling at me. I got closer to the mirror and started talking to him, sharing information about each other, WELL, He shared information about him, because he already knew EVERYTHING ABOUT ME. My name, age, hobbies, family, wishes, EVERYTHING. So I listened to him, He said the he was a demon trapped in the mirror until he found his eternal mate that will be inside the mirror forever with him. I felt sorry for him, but then he said something that shocked me… He said that I was him, the mate he was waiting for and that he had followed since the moment of my birth. I thought he was just joking and so I told him good night and went to sleep.

The next days, the mirror woke me up, always at 12 O' clock and he would wait for me until I talked to him. He kept insisting that we were mates and I had to come with him inside the mirror. I told him that he was wrong, and his smile faded, showing a serious or annoyed look in his face. I was so scared of his expression that I ran out of the room, listening how he desperately was calling my name. I was so scared that I ran in my sister's room and asked to sleep with her. She seemed shocked at the start, but she agreed and so I spend the night there.

The next day… My life changed.

I was eating my dinner peacefully at the living room, when Yubel ran in the kitchen, crying. I went to check her and see what happened and she told me the worst thing an almost-teenager wants to hear… Our parents had died. She told me that they died in a car accident, while they were making their way to their jobs and some guy crash on them, killing them instantly. I was so shocked and my heart was broken, so I just ran to my room, ignoring my sister's plead, locked the door and cried with my pillow on my face. Again, around 12 O'clock, the mirror was shining again, revealing Jehu with a smirk on his face. He told me if something interesting had happened today, his smirk growing. I stared at him like for 2 minutes that felt like forever, and then it hit me… _He_ was the one who caused my parent's accident. I asked him why he did something like that and he just answered me saying that it was my fault because I left him alone that night and I was his forever… I felt how my world crashed into pieces, I started crying again and shivered form fear. Then he did something that seriously scared me. He slowly came out of the mirror and grabbed me by my arm and he crashed his lips on mine's. I tried to stop him and struggled as much as I could, but he grabbed my hair behind my head and pulled it making me gasp from pain. He then slide his tongue inside my mouth, savoring it and forcing me to kiss back. When it was too much for me, I pulled him away and he just looked at me smiling, or just smirking.

Since that day… I tried to destroy that damn mirror again and again, crashing it, throwing it at the trash, and other ways, but it always appeared in my room looking like new. And he would always appear in my room at 12 O' clock. Until I turned 14 years old. It just got worst since then…

My friend, Sho, offered a sleepover in his house… I was afraid to go, because I didn't knew what Jehu could do to me if I wasn't there when he appeared. But, after a long argue, I agreed to go. The sleepover was so fun. Everybody were making Jokes, dancing or eating, almost making me forget about Jehu. When it was morning I went to my house and four hours after it… Another piece of my world broke. I was in my room playing with my gameboy, until Yubel called me to go down stairs, saying it was important. When I was there, she stared at the floor for five minutes, and I was getting impatient… She then started saying things about friends not being forever and I just didn't get what was the point of it… But then she released a huge bomb in my heart when she said that Sho, my best friend… Kill himself. She said that he was found in his bathroom with a gun on his hand… I tried my best not to cry… I knew it… I just knew that it was Jehu's fault. And so I ran to my room, tears of sadness because of my best friend's dead and tears of hate towards Jehu. I waited there until it was 12, and Jehu appeared as always. I yell at him and he said that he did it because he had take me away from him. I tried to break that stupid mirror with my chair, but before I could, Jehu grabbed my arm again and pulled me inside the mirror. The place was dark but I could see Jehu's orange eyes clearly, but I saw something I never saw on them… Lust. Before I could ran he grabbed my wrist and pinned me down on the floor, he start kissing me, undressing me in the process, I beg him to stop, but he continued until he did it… He raped me… When he was done I was a panting mess, his seed sliding out of my previous virgin entrance. He smirked at me and kissed me. I decided it was enough and I just passed away.

When I woke up everything seemed normal, but I had hickeys on my neck. I covered then with a scarf on Sho's funeral, crying for his dead and my ruined life.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

It was 11: 53 and Judai was doing his homework peacefully. He was doing it fast because it was soon going to be midnight, and he would appear and so he tried to finish his homework fast so he would not worry about it in the morning.

_"5 minutes…"_ Judai thought glancing at the clock on the wall of his room. _"Damn…"_ Judai finished his last exercise from math's class; he closed his book, and waited from it, from his torture.

The mirror start glowing the moment Judai's clock struck midnight. Judai felt fear already and he waited for Jehu. Soon, orange eyes were staring with lust at him.

"Ju-chan… I'm glad you are here… Come" Jehu said smirking and analyzing Judai.

"Let's just finish this…" Judai said while he was making his way inside the mirror.

Darkness surrounded Judai while he tried to spot glinting orange eyes in it. He held back a scream when Jehu embraced him from behind, smelling his neck.

"Hmmm… You smell good my beloved Judai" Jehu then start kissing and nipping at Judai's neck. He pushed Judai to the ground so Judai was laying on his arms and legs. "Let's start then…" Said that, Jehu went down and putted himself on Judai, kissing the back of his neck. Judai tried his best not to moan, but it failed when Jehu slide his hand inside Judai's pants. Jehu took Judai in his hand and start rubbing it.

"Ah-Ah…!" Judai moaned for the feeling. Jehu smirked and then pulled Judai's pants down. Jehu licked Judai's entrance and then he slide two fingers inside him. "Agh…" Judai hissed in pain for the sudden invasion.

"Shhh… You know it'll feel really good soon…" Jehu then slide a third fingers inside him, scissoring the entrance. When he thought it was enough, he slipped his fingers out and positioned his member at his entrance and slammed inside Judai with a single thrust. Judai screamed in pain and felt how Jehu start moving inside him, harder and faster and put his hands on Judai's, thrusting even harder, barely missing his prostate.

"Ah! Ah!" Judai was feeling how he was starting to feel the orgasm, but Jehu had other plans for him.

"S-Say, Judai… Who do you belong to…?" Jehu purred behind the bruenette in his ear. Judai remained silent until Jehu hit his sweet spot.

"Ah!" Judai wasn't going to do it, he would never say it.

"Say it, Judai!" Jehu slammed into Judai harder, feeling his climax too.

"You…" Judai whispered that was almost like a pant.

"Who…!" Jehu screamed. Judai had to say it clearly or he wouldn't let him come.

"YOU!" Judai had enough. He wanted to come and finish with the torture.

"A-Ah…! Good boy!" Jehu hit harder inside Judai and felt how his entrance was tightening.

"Ah!" Judai screamed when he came, releasing his seed on the floor.

"Ju-dai..!" Jehu pressed himself harder inside Judai when he released his own essence inside Judai's entrance.

They both stayed laying there until Jehu pulled himself out of Judai, his seed purring down the bruenette's entrance with some blood mixed with it. Judai felt how Jehu kissed his neck, leaving a hickey and he fainted.

* * *

**_Judai's POV_**

I woke up with my ass hurting like hell. It was all Jehu's fault. I ignored the pain and took a shower cleaning my… entrance filled with Jehu's seed. It always disgusted me. I dressed and prepared to school. My sister prepared my breakfast and drove me to school, wishing me a happy day. When I entered my class I just sit and lay down with my eyes closed, not paying attention to the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student today…!" The teacher said. I ignored her and just keep trying to rest. "His name is Johan Andersen. Please make him feel comfortable! Now Johan, you will seat next to Judai" I opened my eyes at the mention of my name and sighed. I raised my head and my eyes widened in shock and terror when I saw the new 'student' I felt myself shaking when I saw that, somehow, Jehu was in my classroom.

**_Summarizing:_**

My name is Judai Yuki. I'm 16 years old. I study in Domino's Highschool. I'm raped by a demon that lives inside a mirror every single night, murdered my parents and best friend and now it look like said demon is going to ruin my life in school too.

**_Conclusion:_**

My life is one hundred percent SCREW.


	2. New Student

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, rape and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: YAY! Chapter 2 up! Thanks to everybody who faved and review my story! *Gives cookies***

**Rei: Oh god! She's hyper again!**

**Aura: I'm not! **

**Unision: Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2: New student...**

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

When I entered the classroom, my new teacher was giving my introduction to my new class. I could care less, I am not the kind of person that would take the crap of anybody, I f somebody dared to tell me something, I would definitely kill him/her. I was thinking of going inside that classroom giving everybody mi best glare, warning them, and so I did. Everybody was looking at me with fear.

"Now Johan, you will seat next to Judai" I heard her say. I narrowed my eyes, ready to scare the crap of that 'Judai' guy. A guy raised his head and I saw _him…_

It was a beautiful bruenette with the loveliest chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen, with dual hair color: dark brown on the base and light brown in the top. The word that describes him better is Gorgeous. I had NEVER in my life call something 'gorgeous', so this was new to me. That was it, I definitely wanted to be close to this guy, and he seemed really nice, so I would definitely know everything about him. But there was something I didn't understand…

Judai was looking at me with shock, or better said, TERROR all written over his beautiful face, as if I was a ghost or something. And I am pretty sure I didn't glare at him because the moment I saw him my face softened. It was really weird.

"Well Johan, go sit so we can start the class, if you are confused, ask Judai, 'kay? My teacher said. I nodded and started walking to my sit. Whit every step I get closer, the most he looked scared. When I finally sit, the teacher began with math.

"Hello, what's your name?" I asked smiling. I wanted to be nice to him for a reason that I, seriously, don't know. He seemed hesitated to answer, but he did it anyway.

"Judai… Yuki Judai…" He said almost whispering, still hesitating.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Johan Andersen, transferred from Norway." I smiled at him, trying to be nice. He didn't replay and just stared at the whiteboard, trying to ignore me. "Um… Is something wrong?" I asked him. Normally, I would had said something like 'Hey you little bitch, I'm talking to you' or something like that, but I for some reason just remained silent. I tried to shake him by his shoulder, but the moment I did he flinch and started shaking, trying his best to look away from me. We stayed silent by the rest of the class and the other and the other periods, until it was lunch.

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

I tried to stay the hell away from him as much as I could. The moment he touched my shoulder in math's class I felt like if I was going to throw up. I ignored him the rest of the classes, but he didn't stop staring at me, if it wasn't Jehu, I would have thought that he was WORRIED about me. Bullshit. 'Johan Andersen' my ass. Though, he had a different color of eyes, instead of that evil orange, they were an emerald green, and his hair was a bit lighter, but I KNEW it was him, he wouldn't trick me with just changing a little his appearance.

I was making my way toward the cafeteria when I heard somebody calling my name.

"Judai! Wait!" It was on of my friends, Ryo Marufuji, and Sho's brother. He was running with something in his hands, but I couldn't see what it was.

"Hey, Ryo! How are ya?" I tried my best to smile, because every time I saw him, I remembered that Sho was dead now… murdered by that bastard.

"Judai, I have something for you" He said panting for the race he made. "This" Ryo handed me a necklace. My eyes widened in shock. That was Sho's necklace, a necklace he received when he was 5. He always presumed it brought good luck, because the first day he used it, He got an A+ in Geography's test.

"Ryo, this necklace… No, sorry. But I can't accept it because it was Sho's…" I said looking down at the floor.

"Judai… Sho told me once that if anything happened to him, he wanted YOU, his best friend, to have his lucky necklace because he wanted you to be safe, and this will sure give you luck with your family. Please, accept it" He said holding the necklace. I felt myself ready to cry. Instead of just taking the necklace, I suddenly hugged Ryo, crying in his chest. It was my fault. EVERYTHING was my fault. If I hadn't gone to that sleepover. Sure, Sho would have been mad, but at least alive. I felt how Ryo hugged me back, also crying for his brother's dead. After some minutes, I pulled back and placed the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you so much… I will protect it no matter what" I said determinate. Ryo just nodded and started walking away, towards his boyfriend, Fubuki who just smiled at him, comforting him. I turned around towards my friends table, who just hugged me after the scene Ryo and I made. Then I just sat and eat my lunch peacefully… Until I heard a…

"Excuse me, is it okay if I sit here?" My blood instantly froze and felt cold. I turned around just to see _him_ of all people. It was Jehu, or 'Johan' as he made himself called.

"Sure, sit wherever you like" Asuka said smiling at Jehu, Johan, Whatever… The point was that her sentence made no freaking sense because the only place available was a seat next to mine… Oh joy.

"Um, You alright if I sit here?" He asked me, again, with a face of worry. I suppressed a glare because I didn't want to worry my friends. Plus, if I was mean to him... He would just punish me harder tonight. And I definitely didn't want that.

"Do whatever you want…" I coldly scoffed. Asuka looked at me shocked but I knew why. I wasn't the kind of guy that would say that, instead I would had said something like 'Sure! No problem!' With a smile or a grin on my face, but this was 'Jehu', the demon that rapes me every single night, and I would never, NEVER, smile at him.

"So… What's your name?" My friend, Kenzan, asked.

"Oh, my name is Johan Andersen. I was transferred from Norway. During all lunch, they were asking him questions about Norway, his others school and stuffs like that… Damn, I didn't know he had traveled that much… How did he move so much being a prisoner on a mirror? Well, maybe somebody carry him… And I just remained silent, poking my food with my appetite lost.

It was already 11:07, and I was watching a movie with my sister. It was a comedy movie 'Little Fockers' It was so hilarious! Specially the part of Gaylord and Jack fighting with Jaws' Theme! I really needed this, some laughs and time with my sister was enough to make me happy. But, when I saw the clock in the TV, my eyes widened in shock, because I was already 11:58. I suddenly stand up and start going up stairs to my room, shocking my sister.

"Judai…! Where are you going? The movie isn't done yet!" I heard her yell from the room.

"Sorry, but I am really sleepy! Please tell me the end morning!" I yelled, already closing and locking the door of my room.

"Ah… what a kid…" Yubel just sighed and continued watching the movie.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was panting heavily after he locked himself in his room. It was already 12:02 by the time he entered, but Jehu was nowhere to be seen. The mirror looked normal and Jehu wasn't there.

'Where is he?' Judai thought, scared. Jehu wasn't in the mirror. So that meant that he was in his dimension, or at least, his room.

"Jehu…?" Judai whispered afraid to raise his voice. He heard something moving behind him and quickly turned around, but there was nothing but his table.

"Judai-chan…" Jehu purred. Judai turned around again and saw Jehu sitting on his bed, his chin resting on his hand. "Ju-chan, where had you been? You weren't here when I appeared. I was afraid something had happened to you, my love" Jehu said, smirking. He moved his hand in a manner, telling Judai to come closer.

Judai was afraid of what Jehu might do to him, but if he disobeyed, he could attack his friends, or in the worst of the cases, his sister, Yubel. Judai slowly start walking towards Jehu, who was just smiling and watching Judai. When Judai was in front of Jehu, Jehu patted his laps, telling Judai to sit on them. Judai slowly sat on his laps and Jehu quickly embrace Judai from his waist and start kissing, licking and nipping Judai's neck, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Ju-chan, you have no idea of how delicious you taste…" Jehu said while he started to bite Judai's collarbone, making Judai moan for the feeling. Jehu suddenly stopped when he felt something on Judai's neck. "What's this?" Jehu said eyeing the necklace Judai had. Judai just looked away, trying not to look at Jehu's gaze.

"That's… not of your business…" Judai said, brave from his part. He felt how Jehu forcefully grabbed his chin and forced him to look at his orange eyes, that now were showing anger and displeasure.

"Watch your tone, Judai… You don't want your friends to die, do you…?" Jehu said, brushing his lips against Judai's. Judai felt himself shaking at the thought of his friends being hurt by this monster. Judai slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry… Please leave them out of this…" He didn't want to lose his friends; he would never forgive himself if they were harmed because of him.

"Hmmm… What do you have to do to be forgiven…?" Jehu said smirking. Judai just remained there, unable to move at the thought of 'apologizing' to Jehu. Judai shut his eyes close and slowly brushed his lips against Jehu's, putting his arms around his neck. Jehu was enjoying the attention Judai was giving to him, but it wasn't enough. Jehu put his hand behind Judai's head and forcefully grabbed his hair, making Judai yelp for the pain. Jehu used this change to slide his tongue inside Judai's mouth, exploring the sweet cavern. He felt Judai whimpering and tightened his grip on Judai's waist, dragging him closer to his body. It was becoming too much for Judai so he pulled away from Jehu, his hands resting on Jehu's shoulders.

"Good boy, Judai-chan…" Jehu whispered in Judai's ear. He started to undress Judai, leaving his body exposed, resting on his bed. Jehu removed his own clothes as well and crawled on top of Judai, grabbing and tying his wrists to the bed so he wouldn't try to escape.

"W-What are you doing…?" Judai whispered, fear on his voice. Jehu didn't respond, he just smirked and went down, taking Judai's member on his hand. He heard Judai whimpering for the feeling and put Judai's length on his mouth. "A-ah! No! Stop!" Judai felt how Jehu was licking his member from the base, enjoying the noises Judai was making. "P-Please! Stop!" Jehu grabbed his hips and deep throated his member. Judai could feel his climax and so he came on Jehu's mouth with a cry.

"Hmmm… As I said, Ju-chan, you don't know how delicious you taste" Jehu said as he licked the remains of Judai's cum on his lips. He then lifted up Judai's legs, putting them on his shoulder, and forcefully penetrated Judai. He heard Judai releasing a scream for the sudden invasion. "Ah… So thigh and warm…" Jehu started thrusting Judai, not caring about Judai's pain. He changed the angle of his thrust and start hitting Judai's prostate.

"Stop! It hurts!" It hurt how Jehu entered him merciless.

"Shh… Don't worry, you will feel really good soon… Fuck!" Jehu screamed as he started thrusting harder and faster inside Judai. He then started rubbing Judai's member, doubling his pleasure.

"Ah…!" Judai screamed when he released his seed between his and Jehu's chest, coming for second time. Jehu felt how Judai's walls started tightening, and give one more thrust before coming.

"Gah…! Judai!" Jehu screamed when he released his seed inside Judai, filling his entrance with his essence. Judai gasped as he felt Jehu's warm cum filling him. Jehu collapsed on top of him and slide himself out of Judai.

"Good night, love…" Jehu said kissing Judai's forehead and took away Judai's necklace, throwing it somewhere in Judai's room and then he kissed him on the lips. Judai suddenly felt sleepy and just closed his eyes, needing some rest.

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

This day was really weird… First, the guy I like is fucking afraid of me. Second, I saw him hugging and crying in a teal haired guy arms. I felt myself shaking for rage towards that guy! I am possessive, and that guy is mine since the moment I laid my eyes on him, damn it! If that guy gets near Judai again, I'm killing him!

And third, I saw that Judai was, for a reason that I unknown, angry at me… I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm gonna ask him tomorrow! And make sure we solve that problem, because I'm pretty sure that, Man, I had even treated him better than my own parents! I will make sure he falls in love with me! Mark My Words!

_**Summarizing:**_

My name is Johan Andersen, I'm a new student transferred from Norway and I think I'm in love with Judai Yuki (Because if I wasn't, he would be dead by now for treat me like crap)

_**Conclusion:**_

**I'm in love with Judai Yuki.**

* * *

**Aura: Few! This was a long chapter! I need some rest!**

**Rei: 3... 2... 1... *Aura falls asleep* Well that was fast... Please review this story! And remember! No flames! She putted her hope in this chapter! so please review and nicely! See ya later people! **


	3. Jealousy

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: Hey people! How are ya? **

**Rei: Fine until you appeared... ¬¬**

**Aura: Why do you hate me so much, You are my Yami! **

**Rei: Exactly because of that... -.-**

**Aura: Anyway! Thank you so much to the people who ****alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome!**

******Unison: Please enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 3: Jealousy...**

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

I woke up, as always, with hickeys on my neck and chest, and with Jehu's essence inside. I got up from the bed almost falling because my legs felt weak. I took a bath this time, my legs didn't feel very well today, so I needed a bath to relax and calm down a bit, but then I realized something when I was washing my neck with the soap.

'_Sho's necklace…'_ As sudden as I realized that, I got up from the bathtub, grabbed a towel and run with some difficulty to my room. I started searching for it everywhere! Under my bed, in the bath, my table… everywhere! But I couldn't find it.

"Judai! Ya ready for school?" I heard my sister yell from the kitchen. I looked at the watch on my wall and it was already 6: 37 a.m. I grabbed some clothes and my breakfast and ate in my sister's car. It looks that I will have to find the necklace later…

When I entered school, everything looked normal and I think nobody noticed that I was limping for the pain and, thanks God, I haven't seen Jehu. I yell when I suddenly felt how somebody grabbed my wrist before I could go inside the classroom.

"Ah! Oh, it's you Ryo! You scared me!" I thought for a moment that it was going to be Joh- I mean, Jehu.

"Judai… Where's the necklace?" Ryo asked as soon as he noticed that I didn't have his brother's necklace on my neck. "Don't tell me you already lost it?" Ryo said a little disappointed

"N-No! I haven't! It just that yesterday, I was annoying Yubel and she grabbed the necklace to screw with me! But she gave it to me this morning!" I lied as best as I could, but Ryo didn't look convinced.

"So… Where is it?" He asked me. Oh no, I don't feel good lying to Ryo because he had been like an older brother to me.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot it in the car…" I said looking down ashamed. I didn't know if it was because I was trying to make my story believable, or because I was lying to Ryo. I heard him sigh and he just put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay… but I have other question" Ryo said eyeing my legs. Shit. "Why are you limping" I tried to think quickly a lie that would help me to save my ass.

"Well, I kinda was late this morning, and when I was trying to go downstairs, I fell." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He stared at me and I felt myself ready to give up, but he just sighed again and rubbed my head.

"Be careful, Judai. I don't want you to get hurt… I don't want to lose another little brother…" I felt how my heart suddenly hurt. I took his hand on his and I looked directly at his eyes, smiling, but with some tears falling down from my eyes.

"Don't worry… you won't…" Ryo just nodded and started walking away. I went inside the classroom and felt myself happy because Joh- Jehu! Wasn't there… I just sat and waited for the class to begin.

* * *

_**Johan**__**'s POV**_

I was walking calmly to my classroom, ready to ask Judai why was he so afraid of me… But I stopped deadly on my tracks when I saw that guy again, 'Ryo' talking with MY Judai! I watched them for a while, and nothing looked wrong, until that son of a b*tch put his hand on Judai's shoulder. I felt myself shaking for rage again when he did it… maybe I could send him to Canada inside a box… I stopped thinking in my 'Many Ways To Get Rid Of Ryo Marufuji' plan when Judai grabbed his hand and hold them, crying. Okay, THAT WAS IT! Forget about Canada! I was soooo gonna hurt this guy! Making Judai cry is not something you will feel proud of when I'm done with you! I saw how Judai said goodbye to him and walked inside the classroom. I followed Ryo until we where alone in a hall, ready to make him feel hell.

"Hey! You!" I screamed so he would stop. He did so and just stared at me.

"What?" He asked me when he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"You bastard! How dare you to make Judai cry! What did he do to you!" I yelled at him, venom emanating in my voice.

"Excuse me…?" He looked shocked and looked at me as if I was insane, which I was, but it was well excused for this guy's behavior towards Judai!

"What! Do you feel proud of yourself when you scare people smaller than you!" He looked even more shocked, and it would just be needed something from that guy and I would beat the crap out of him.

"Listen, I didn't make Judai cry…" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Really!" I asked, sarcasms filling my voice. "Then why when he was holding you hands, there were tears over his face!" I yelled. This guy was running out my patience.

"Why was he crying?"

"That's not of your business…" He turned around and started walking away but I grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around again. He narrowed his eyes further, and so I did. We stared at each other, waiting for the other to talk. "Why are you so concerned about Judai…?" He asked, holding back his own anger.

"That guy is mine, and I will never let you hurt him!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He just stared at me blinking with his eyes wide. And then he did something I didn't expect, He start laughing as hard as he could. I stared at him, with my left eye twitching. "What's so funny!" I asked him. He just looked at me smiling.

"Looks like Judai is finally growing up…" He sighed from happiness. When I was about to ask him about that, he talked again. "Listen… I am not a bully; I am a friend of Judai's… almost his brother…" He said almost smiling.

"And why was he crying then?" I asked him, not really confident with that answer. He just remained silent. "Well?"

"Two years ago… My little brother committed suicide… He was Judai's best friend. Yesterday I gave him a necklace that belonged to him, but I noticed that today, he didn't have it. So I asked him why and this thing led to another and… it just happened" He said, sounding really depressed. Well, now it's official that I'm the biggest jealous idiot on earth!

"….Ups…." That was all I could say. I backed off a little and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry…" I tried to apologize for treating him like that.

"Don't worry… But I have something to tell you…" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and looked like the devil on earth at my eyes. "Dare to hurt my little brother and I swear to God that I will make you feel so much pain for the rest of your life that Hell will look like Heaven for you, Did I get myself clear?" I remained silent, but nodded anyway. He released me and started walking away. "Good… now go to class before it's too late" I just nodded and ran to my classroom.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was talking to Asuka, begging her to give him some of the hamburger that she brought for her lunch, but he stopped when he saw Johan walking inside the classroom.

'Great…' Judai thought as he narrowed his eyes. Asuka noticed this and looked at Judai and Johan with worry.

"Judai, what's wrong?" Asuka asked concerned for his friend.

"Nothing…" Judai stand up and walked to his sit when he saw the teacher walking inside the classroom. Asuka just watched him leave and sighed when he sat next to Johan, as always, ignoring him.

"Johan, Judai?" The teachers asked for their attention.

"Yes, miss?" They said in unison, Judai trying to look away from Johan again.

"Guys could you please go to the storage room and look for some markers? I'm afraid all mines are dried"

'No! I don't want to be alone with him!' Judai thought

'Finally! I will be able to talk to Judai!' Johan thought as his eyes lift up.

"Yes, miss" Judai said looking down and Johan with a grin on his face.

"Alright then, go…" They got up from their seats and ran to the storage room. When they finally reached it, the walking inside, and looked for those markers, Judai doing it as fast as he could. They spend time looking for the damn markers in silence, until Johan broke it.

"Judai…?" Johan asked, trying to get Judai attention. Judai ignored him and tried to find the markers faster. Johan narrowed a little his eyes and tried to grab Judai's shoulder, but as the last time, Judai's respond was a flinch and quickly moved his shoulder. "Alright that's it!" Johan screamed and grabbed Judai's shoulder once again, turning him around so he would look at him. "What's wrong with you? Why do you avoid me?" Johan said. Judai remained silent, trying to hold back his anger.

"Me…? What's wrong with you!" Judai screamed back. "You think you can come here and ruin my life in school too!" Johan stared at Judai, obviously taken aback for the statement

"What are you talking about? I just met you!" Johan screamed, trying to not scare Judai.

"Then why are you so fucking interested then! Huh! Why are you worried about me! What I do it's not of your business!" Judai screamed the last sentence at the top of his lugs, painting after that. Johan just remained silent because he couldn't say that he had fallen for him the moment he saw him. For Johan, Judai seemed like a lovely guy, but also scared and he couldn't blame him, losing your best friend isn't something you forget easily. He wanted to help and make Judai happy, he wanted to heal his heart, but he couldn't just say it. Judai stared at him and finally sighed. "You know what? Forget it. The markers aren't here so we just have to leave" Said that, Judai tried to walk away to the door, but the moment he did, his legs gave up and almost fall, almost. Johan quickly grabbed Judai from his wrist and put an arm around his waist, preventing Judai from fall. Soon, emerald and brown eyes were staring at each other, both of their bodies refusing to move, while they enjoy each others warm.

Judai could feel how a blush began forming on his cheeks and tried to look away. 'What! I'm blushing! I-It's not possible! It's Jehu! The demon who rapes me everyday!' Judai thought trying to look away even further. He suppressed a gasp when he felt a hand grabbing his chin and lips crashing on his. Judai was stunned and try to struggle to get rid of Johan's grip, but the bluenette pressed harder on his lips and tightened the grip he had on Judai, bringing him closer with the arm surrounding his waist. He licked Judai's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. When he had found it, he slide his tongue inside Judai's mouth and explored it. Judai felt different, the kiss wasn't like Jehu's, Instead of lust, there was a different feeling…maybe Love? Judai put his arms around Johan's neck and slightly kissed back. When it was too much for him, Judai pulled back and stared disbelievingly at Johan.

"I don't care if you hate me… I will help… to heal your heart" Johan said smiling as he panted the answer, not aware of the angry eyes on him.

* * *

_**Jehu's POV**_

Darkness was surrounding me as always. The place I live in is really dark and lonely. I was trying to relay on my bed, the only piece of furniture apart from the mirrors inside this place.

"Ju-chan… I miss you…" I always tried to keep my mind distracted, but this place doesn't give much of a choice, that's why I would pass the whole day thinking about how could I make Judai want me until I could see my beloved Judai. Another think I could do was watching Judai when he was in his word. I don't like the idea of him having friends, because he is just mine, mine and mine only. I knew he was my mate the moment I saw him, because I could just appear in front of my mate when he was near and the moment I saw those beautiful brown eyes, I felt how my body was warm and full of love and that's why I hate them… Any person who is near Judai, I hate them, because they try to steal Judai's love away from me, and that just makes me angrier.

I stud up from the bed and walked towards the mirror, maybe seeing Judai in class would help me to feel less lonely. I slightly touch the mirror and this started to shine.

"Show my mate to me…" I ordered to the mirror. Soon, the mirror showed me my beautiful Judai… but he wasn't in his classroom, he was in a place that looked like a storage room, but what shocked me the most was that he wasn't alone…

A guy with teal hair was holding him with my Judai trying to look away from him, and that was just fucking enough to make my blood boil in anger.

"Show me his face…" I ordered the mirror. The mirror glow a bit and then his face appeared in front of it. My eyes wide, that bastard looked just like me! Except he had emerald eyes and his hair was a little bit lighter, but he was close to be my twin!

"Show me his information…" The mirror started glowing again and some hieroglyphs started to appear on the mirror, but they were perfectly understandable to me. "Name: Johan Andersen; Age: 16 years old, soon to be 17; Place of birth: Norway…" I narrowed my eyes further and asked for the most important piece of information. "Interested in…?" I asked to the mirror and capital letters appeared in the mirror, reflecting the love interest of that piece of trash. They said… "Judai… Judai Yuki!" I felt myself shaking for rage toward that guy and looked up at the mirror again. "SHOW ME JUDAI AGAIN!" I yelled/ordered at the mirror. The image of the storage room appeared again and they still were in the same position, but then I saw how that guy grabbed Judai's chin and Kissed him while Judai was struggling to get free.

That was it. I grabbed that stupid mirror and throw it at the floor, crashing it. I felt how a dark and clod black aura was starting to surround my body.

"So… It looks that I have to get rid of another _Little Pest_, huh?" I smirked with my bang hiding my eyes "Don't worry Ju-chan… I will make sure that 'Andersen-Boy' never lay another finger on you…" I looked up and saw through the pieces of mirror that my eyes were glowing in dangerous golden color and smirked at that reflection "I love you, Judai"

_**Summarizing:**_

My name is Jehu, a demon trapped in a mirror, doomed to be alone for the rest of my life until my beautiful mate, Judai, decides to come with me inside this mirror and I hate how people tries to steal my kawaii Judai-chan from me and I would do _ANYTHING_ to protect him…

_**Conclusion:**_

**Judai is mine, Andersen-Boy.**

* * *

**Aura: God! This chapter was so freaking long!**

**Rei: Yeah... Even I am tired! Wow, Jehu and Johan are so overprotective!**

**Aura: Yup! they are! I felt sorry for Jehu, though... he looks really lonely... Oh well ^w^!**

**Unison: **** Please review this story! And remember! No flames!**


	4. Lies

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: Few...! Finally! Chapter 4 up! This really cheered me up ^w^!**

**Rei: That's good ¬u¬**

**Aura: I know! ****Thank you so much to the people who ****alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome! Oh! And I want to dedicate this chapter to my friends Conor and Corey! **

**********Rei: Also known as 'ImtheBlondie O.o'**

**********Aura: That's right! Guys! You are ************incredibly coooool! Hope ya read this and review!**

**********************Unison: Please Enjoy the Story!**

**Chapter 4: Lies...**

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

This day was everything but good. First, I lost Sho's necklace; Second, Ryo noticed it and I think he's starting to suspect something and third, Jehu's clone is fucking kissed me, and I returned the kiss and he said that he will heal 'my heart'… THIS CAN JUST END BAD. I was stunned trying to look away, but I couldn't. He came closer again and tried to grab my hand, but the bell save my ass…

"I-I have to go!" I screamed and ran to the door, my face totally flushed. Wait a minute… Flushed? What's wrong with me! I should be disgusted! I ran out from that room to my classroom, ignoring Johan's calls and just ran.

When I finally reached the room, my teacher was looking slightly surprised, but I ignored it and just went to my sit, Asuka also looking worried for me.

"Umm… Judai? Where are the markers?" I heard my teacher say. SHIT. I forgot about those damn markers! When I was about to say another lie, Johan entered the room.

"I'm sorry miss, but there were no markers. Judai and I looked everywhere, but somebody must have taken them…" He said as he panted, looking exhausted. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes, but I just looked down, feeling ashamed because of I don't know what.

"Oh… It's okay. Johan, please take your sit. Now class, we are going to study some Chemistry…" The teacher said. Oh-uh… I saw how Johan approached and sat. He was staring at me, like if he wanted to talk to me but didn't anyway… For the rest of the day, we said no words and just write some notes in our notebooks until it was lunch. I ran to the entrance of the school and I had already texted my sister so she could come to my school and I could eat peacefully at home and get some well deserved rest from this day's events.

Last thing I remember was that I was doing my homework, ignoring Asuka's and the rest of my friend's messages that I think all of them said something like: 'Why did you leave?' or a 'Are you feeling okay Judai?' or a stuffs like that, and I tried to take a little rest, grabbed my pillow and tried to think, but that somehow became a little nap because when I was doing my homework it was 4: 50p.m. and now it was fucking 10: 38 p.m. CRAP. I tired to write as fast as I could so I could finish my homework until it was midnight. I was so concentrated in my math's homework that before I could noticed, The mirror started to shine again. Well, it looks that I won't be able to finish my homework today. I closed my book and stared at the mirror, afraid, but Jehu didn't come out, so that meant that he wanted me to go inside it. I just stand up with some difficulty and went inside it.

When I was fully inside, I felt how my body was shivering a little, specially my legs. I was so aware of it that I couldn't see how Jehu came out from the shadows, staring at me with some… Rage? Oh no…

"Ju-chan… Come here please…" He said, trying to hold back. I slowly walk towards him and when I was in front of me, he grabbed me by my waist and put me closer to him, with his other hand grabbing my chin, making me look at his eyes. "Ju-chan… Why are you looking at me like that…?" He whispered, brushing his lips against mines. I tried to not back off, because I felt that if I did, it would be just worse.

"W-What do you mean Jehu…?" I asked him. He just keep looking at me, analyzing me from up to down.

"You look like you are 'afraid' of me… As if you are hiding something from me…" He whispered in my ear. I felt myself hyperventilating. "Tell me Ju-chan… WHY did that bastard, Andersen-Boy, kissed you…?" He said as he narrowed his eyes a bit. I wide my eyes in shock, he knew what happened and that wasn't good. But… wait, that meant that… Jehu wasn't Johan…?

"H-How did you…!" I tried to ask him, but he just slammed my body on his bed and crawled on top of me, never looking away from me.

"How did I know…? Ju-chan… I can see EVERYTHING you do. I can see everything with the mirrors that are in any place, at any time I want. And what I saw this day didn't make me happy at all…" He said, smirking as he kissed my forehead. "But it's okay, Ju-chan… Because I know that you hated it" He said.

"What..?" I asked, shocked for that statement. Maybe he was just playing with me?

"Ju-chan… I saw how you were struggling and trying to get free from that bastard's grip. I know you didn't want to kiss him…" Jehu said as he smiled.

'_H-He didn't saw when I kissed back…'_ I mentally sighed in relieve, glad that he didn't see when I kissed Johan back and put my arms around his neck. I nodded and Jehu, somehow, looked satisfied with that.

"It's okay Love… Because I won't let him get near you again… I will make sure that Andersen-Boy have a painful end…" Jehu said, snuggling in my neck. I wide my eyes, terrified of that.

"H-Huh…! But why!" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. Jehu looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"**'****Why…?'** Love, obviously because he touched and even dare to kiss what's mine! Because, you are mine… right Ju-chan?" Jehu said. I just stared at him, debating if I should answer. "Right… **Ju-chan?**" He asked again, emphasizing my nickname and narrowing his eyes a bit.

"…Yes, I'm yours only…" I said, looking down, but Jehu just smiled again and pressed his lips on mines. Jehu bit my bottom lip and slipped his tongue when I gasped and explored it. The kiss felt different, When Jehu kissed me, I always felt nothing, but when Johan kissed me this morning, I felt weird… almost, happy even if I didn't want to admit it. Jehu backed off a little and stared at me, smiling lovely at me. "Jehu…?" I asked, still looking down.

"Hmm… What is it, love?" Jehu asked me. I knew that with this I would push my luck… but still…

"Please… Don't kill Johan…" I asked in a pleading tone, away from him. Jehu flinched when he heard me and narrowed his eyes again.

"Why wouldn't I…?" He asked me, staring suspiciously at me. I was trying to think in a lie that could trick Jehu. "Well…?" he asked, waiting for his answer.

"B-Because i-it was just an accident… We were looking for some markers for my teacher and in a moment my legs felt weak and almost fell, but he hold me so I would not…" I tried my best to lie, but with Jehu eyeing me like that, it was really hard.

"Explain the kiss…" He demanded. I started to think again, about something that could help me.

"I-I don't know why he did it. But he told me that when he was in Norway, he had a boyfriend that looked like me and he missed him… maybe that's the reason, because I look like him…" I looked up and stared at his orange eyes, making my lie more credible. He just remained there and finally… he just sighed.

"Fine, just because it's you, Ju-chan… but it better not happen again…Or I will have to erase from earth that _little pest _to make sure he doesn't try anything with you" He said, in a serious tone.

"It won't…" I whispered, but then something flicked in my mind. "J-Jehu…? Can I ask you something else..?"

"What is it?" He asked as he start kissing my neck.

"U-Um… the necklace, where is it…?" I asked, if I didn't have it for tomorrow, Ryo would be sad. Jehu just smirked again, standing up and walking to his mirror.

"You mean this one…?" He said as he pulled his hand inside the mirror and pulled Sho's necklace out of it. I just stared and nodded, but Jehu's smirk just grew wider.

"I see… You want it? Then come and get it, Ju-chan…" Jehu said in a seductive voice as he held his hand on in the air, inviting me to take the necklace. I slowly got up and tried to grab as quickly as I could, but Jehu grabbed me by my wrist and kissed me again as he slide his other hand inside my shirt. He removed my clothes and start to leave hickeys in every place he could… Just to make sure I belonged to him.

I woke up in my bed, with my legs totally healed and prepared myself for school. I didn't felt like taking a shower, because that would mean to see Jehu's marks on my body, so I just went down to see my sister preparing my breakfast and my lunch for today, she asked me about school and I just told her that everything was fine, when obviously, it wasn't.

* * *

_**Asuka's POV**_

Judai had been acting weird lately, but he had refused to tell anybody why. I think it might be because he is still affected by his parent's and Sho's death. I felt really sorry for him… That's it! Today I will ask him why he is so weird, especially around Johan. He had been really hard on the new kid, and I think he doesn't deserve that kind of treat, especially when he's new! I mean, sure he seemed like a badass when he was introduced by our teacher and he was glaring at everybody, But with him, he was practically a saint and tried to be nice to him. I had see him in the halls and every kid that tries to get near him, he glares at them or even threat them so they never get close to him again, but Judai didn't seem to notice that.

I walked to my bathroom and start brushing my hair so I could go down to eat my breakfast with my mom, when I was done, I went down and ate with my mother and my brother, who was playing with his food like a kid... ah! sometime I ask myself if he's really the mature one! Anyway, when I was done woth my own food I went up to my bathroom again and brushed my teeths, checked a little my make up and when I was finnaly ready to leave to my school with Fubuki I grabbed my backpack but before I could go fully inside my bathroom I heard something from behind.

"_Xin chào…"_ (1) I heard a man's voice said. I gasped and turned around but there was nobody, and I just could think in somebody that would do this kind of bad jokes. I frowned and cleared my throat, ready to yell at the person.

"Nii-san… I swear that if this is one of your jokes I'm gonna-!" I was ready to threat him with castrate him, but when I reentered the bathroom, the door shut close. "N-Nii-san..? Nii-san, this is not funny…" I started to back off from the door, a little afraid. I turned around when I heard something move inside my mirror

"_Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng hôm nay là ngày của bạn nhỏ…_" The voice said. I couldn't understand what was saying, but with that creepy voice, I didn't really want to know. I hit the wall with my back when my mirror start to shine, revealing a guy with neon orange eyes and dark tealhair. I gasped when I realized who that guy was...

"J-Johan…?" I asked, afraid. The Johan-look-alike just smirked and whispered something, meanwhile his eyes changed to a golden color, making him look even more dangerous.

"_Chết…" _He whispered before in front of my mirror appeared a black, energy ball which destroyed my chest and frontal part… making everything look black…

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was on his sit, glad because Johan hadn't showed up yet, because he wouldn't how to act. He was thinking in the options: If he should just ignore him and get away from him or talk to him about the kiss, which was a TERRIBLE idea because Jehu could see them and kill him… unless he could find a place without mirrors.

"…Judai?" Judai flinched and turned around to see Johan standing there, looking at him. Judai didn't know what to do, so he just waited for Johan to continue. "Judai… I have something important to tell you… and-"

"Why...?" Judai whispered. Johan tried to get a little closer, but stopped in the last second.

"Hmmm...?" He wanted me him continue, maybe because he was as nervious as Judai was.

"Why...? Why are you so... worried about me? Why don't you leave alone?" Judai asked, looking up to stare at that beautiful pair of emerald eyes. Johan just stared at him and finally say it, something that made Judai feel shocked but also, it made feel something... warm and fluterry in his chest, because those feelings... He didn't know if they were good or bad.

"I can't... Judai, I am worried about you and I don't care if you like it or not... I won't break my promise and I'll protect you and help you to heal your heart... Even if you reject me, I will always be there if you need somebody to relay on..." The way Johan smiled while he said those words made Judai feel strange and also make him flushed, but he couldn't accept those feeling... not with Jehu possibly spying thought a mirror. Judai was about to tell Johan to stay away if he didn't want to get hurt, because Judai didn't want him to, but before he could even open his mouth, the teacher burst into the classroom, looking sad.

"Class… I have some terrible news…" The teacher had come a little early, and she was looking at some papers while Judai just stared at her, Johan doing the same as he sat down, the class looking curiously at her. "This morning, Asuka's Tenjoin's body was found on her bathroom, completely lifeless when his brother, Fubuki Tenjoin, was looking for her and found her. Today we are going to raise some money to buy a flower arrangement for her family, so if somebody wants to…" Judai stopped listening and just stared blankly at her teacher, trying to process that information. A single tear rolled on Judai's face and released a scream, hitting the table with his fists.

'_This was Jehu… I know it was him!'_ Judai thought as he stand up, more tears streaming down his face.

_**Summarizing:**_

I don't know how to deal with Johan, because I'm confused and afraid because of this weird feeling in my chest. Jehu is becoming more violent and possessive over me and it looks like he will do anything to make sure that I know that, by hurting and killing my friends.

_**Conclusion:**_

**Asuka is dead, and it's all my fault.**

* * *

**(1) That's Vietnamese in case that you want to look for it ^W^!**

**Aura: Oh god! Asuka is dead! Poor Fubuki!**

**Rei: God! Jehu is seriously trying to scare Judai so he won't even think about being near Johan! And Judai is a GOOOD liar too!**

**Aura: Possessive! Anyway, How will Judai react to Asuka's death! How will Johan react at Judai's reaction! Will they be together! Why am I making so much questions! All the answers in the next Chapter but remember! You have to review or I won't have enough motivation! so yeah!**

**Unison: ****Please review this story! And remember! No flames!**


	5. Rage

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: Yay! New chapter up!**

**Rei: Shouldn't you be working in you English presentation ¬¬?**

**Aura: Presentation my ass! This is more important! because is the longest chapter until now!**

**Rei: If ya say so... **

**Aura: ****Thank you so much to the people who ****alerted/favorited/reviewed this story! You guys are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO awesome!**

******Unison: Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5: Rage...**

**

* * *

**

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was crying over his friend's death. Asuka had been one of his best friends since he came to Europe and they had always got along really well. When Judai was failing in classes, Asuka would always help him and comforted him when Sho died, always at his side… But now, she was gone, all because of Jehu's fault and his own. And the worst part was that Fubuki, his older brother, was the one who had found her according to his teacher… How must have been his reaction after finding his little sister's lifeless body? It was just too much to bear…

Johan was staring disbelievingly at his teacher who just announced Asuka's death. He knew she was one of Judai's best friends and this must have been hard for him. Johan turned his attention to Judai when he hit the table before him with his fists, crying. Johan gasped when Judai suddenly ran to the classroom's exit door, more tears streaming down his face, making Johan stood as well and go after him.

"Judai!" Johan screamed when they were in the hall, but Judai was nowhere to be seen or found. He had heard from some students that Judai was one of the fastest guys in school, followed by a Manjoume guy, but that didn't matter now, he had to find Judai. "Judai! Please come out!" Johan was afraid that maybe Judai was planning on doing something really stupid, but whatever he tried, Johan wouldn't let him. Suddenly, Johan heard a little sob coming from a classroom and he got near the door to hear a little better. Johan heard another chocked sob and gasped backing off a little from the door.

'He must be inside here…' Johan thought as he narrowed his eyes a bit. He slowly opened the door of the room and after he was inside, he locked the door so nobody would disturb them. The classroom looked like if it was abandoned by the school, it was dirty with a lot of dust filling the air. It was really dark, illuminated only by the sun and the chairs and table were a real mess.

"Judai…? Judai… Are you here? Please answer me!" Johan screamed, sounding like an eco inside the room and after it stopped, silence was all you could hear in that lonely place, meaning that Judai wasn't there, or at least, he was trying to remain silent so Johan couldn't find him. Johan sighed and walked again to the door, thinking that maybe Judai wasn't there after all and his mind was just playing some tricks with him, but before he could even grab the knob, he spotted a little person in a corner of the dark classroom, surrounded by chair's wall. Johan, careful not to make any noise that could scare Judai further, walked to the wall of old chairs, until something hit him in his stomach.

"Stay away!" Judai screamed as he grabbed a blackboard eraser and throw it at Johan, who easily dodged it, so he couldn't get closer. "Get out!" Judai was trying to sound angry, but it was drowned by his tears, Johan felt his heart struck when he saw those crystal tears falling from Judai's beautiful brown eyes. Johan was decided and run towards Judai, moving the old chairs and throwing some of them somewhere in the floor, destroying the wall and leaving Judai defenseless.

"No! Stop! Don't get closer!" Judai grabbed some things that were in the floor and tried to hit Johan with them, who dodge them again. Johan, when he was finally in front of the brunette, kneeled down and hugged Judai as hard and tightly as he could, so Judai couldn't escape.

"Leave me alone! Please!" Judai screamed as he struggled in Johan's arm and tried to push him away. Before he decide to stay inside that classroom, he had checked it, making sure there where no mirrors that Jehu could use to spy him and see him in that state so he could take advantage of it. Judai wasn't worried or scared of Jehu seeing him in that position with Johan, what was worrying Judai was that if he let Johan 'help' him, he would think something wrong, like that he could stay with him and if he did that he couldn't protect him from Jehu when they were outside that place. It was better that way, for both of them.

"I won't Judai! I told you before I didn't care if you hated or rejected me, I will be here to protect you!" Johan screamed as he tightened his hold on Judai, making Judai bury his head on Johan's shoulder. "Judai! I know you are hurt! Your friend died, but you aren't guilty at all! I know they wouldn't want to see you like this, they would want you to be strong for them!"

"You… You don't understand!" Judai screamed. He opened his mouth and bit hardly Johan's shoulder. Johan gritted his teeth in pain, but still held Judai close to him. Judai put more pressure in his bite and shed some blood from the injure, more tears falling down from his eyes. "Mmmm…" Judai moaned in discomfort when Johan's blood came in contact with his mouth. Judai slowly released Johan's shoulder, crying a bit. He saw Johan's painful expression and instantly felt guilty and ashamed for what he had done, so he tried to back off, but Johan hugged him closer again, refusing to let him go.

"Judai…" Johan whispered, making Judai look up, freezing in the place as he looked at Johan's face. Johan was smiling lovely at Judai as he came dangerous and slowly closer at Judai's face, making him blush. Judai put his hands on Johan's shoulder, with the intention of pushing Johan away, but instead of that, he slowly and softly grabbed them, not sure of what was he trying to with that. The place was dark, but Johan could perfectly see Judai's blush. He grabbed his chin with his hand and slowly, giving enough time to Judai if he wanted to escape, and pressed his lips on Judai's.

Judai's eyes widened, but he slowly closed them as he melted into the kiss, pressing himself a little closer to Johan's body. Johan licked Judai's lips, pleading for entrance which Judai shyly gave. Johan start exploring Judai's mouth and Judai tried to follow him when he start rubbing his tongue his own. Judai wasn't really good in kissing, even if Jehu had done it before with him, he never kissed him back with so much passion, that's why it was kind of new for him. He slowly put his arms around Johan's neck and Johan surrounded his waist with his arms, both of them pressing their bodies together so they could be as close as they could be. When it was too much and the oxygen was becoming something really necessary, Judai broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting his and Johan's mouth, panting heavily.

"It… It was my fault…" Judai whispered after he recovered his breath, looking down at the floor and crying slightly. Johan narrowed his eyes in concern and cupped Judai's face with his hand, making him look at his emerald eyes.

"No, Judai… It wasn't your fault and never will be…" Johan whispered lovely as he kissed Judai's tears away. Johan hugged him and Judai rested his head on Johan's chest, feeling warm, protected and safe in his arms.

"Thanks…" Maybe Johan wasn't Jehu and maybe de didn't know about him, but still, those words really helped him. "J-Johan… Would you like… to stay here after classes with me from now on? Just… to get to know each other better…?" Judai asked hopefully from Johan's chest. This place was safe, it was forgot by the school and it has no mirror inside it that Jehu could use, so it was a good place for their meetings, of course, if Johan agreed to it. Johan was taken aback by Judai's request, but slowly a smile crossed on his lips and kissed Judai's forehead, later pressing his own against Judai's.

"Of course Judai… I would be really happy with it" Johan chuckled as he saw the new blush on Judai's face. "You are really cute like this…" Johan said as he grabbed Judai's hand and kissed it, making Judai blush even more but shyly smiled at the compliment. "Well, it's time to go or the principal will have our heads in a plate if he gets to know that we escape from classes…" Johan said as he stood up and helped Judai to do it as well. Judai nodded and both made their ways to the classroom.

**++++++++++++X++++++++++++**

Johan and Judai were walking calmly to the table where his friends were. Some of them looked at them with sad smiles and others looked really gloomy at their foods that were practically untouched. Normally, Fubuki would had being the one who cheered everyone up, but this time, Fubuki was the most affected and was looking down at his legs as Ryo tried to comfort him.

"Fubuki…" Judai whispered when he sat down in the table, Johan at his side looking equally worried about Fubuki. Fubuki slowly moved his gaze from his legs towards Judai, who just remained there and put his hand on Fubuki's. "Fubuki… If you don't mind… I would like to give you something…" Judai said smiling as he took out something from his pocket. It was a card with silver edges and had printed a Blue Rose on it. "This card… My sister gave it to me when our parents died, she said it brought a peaceful environment to anyone who had it and that it could help to clear any mind that was clouded by sadness or a close person's death… I want to give this to you so you can feel and know that Asuka it's okay and she's watching you… And I know she wouldn't want you, his brother, to see you like this. We have to be strong for her…" Judai said as he putted the card in Fubuki's hands. Johan and the rest of Judai's friends stared at him, some of them crying. Rei was smiling; Manjoume was at the edge of crying; Jim using his hat to cover the tears falling from his eyes; Kenzan hugging Jim's arm and Ryo just smiled at Judai's strength.

Fubuki stared at Judai, but then a smile appeared on his lips and hugged Judai. He backed off and hugged Ryo and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Thanks to you all…" Fubuki whispered. During some minutes, the table was filled with some chuckles and even some laughs but it was soon turned down when some people start to whisper things.

"_That's the guy…"_ Judai heard from a table near theirs. He turned his head and looked some guys that were looking at him with fear.

"_Everybody who gets close to him dies…" _Johan heard a guy whisper from behind to his friends. He turned his head like Judai but instead of Judai looking at them, he gave them some of his famous rage glares.

"_He should just go die so nobody will suffer anymore…" _Ryo did the same as Johan when he heard some girls looking with rage at Judai. Those were some girls from the class, Momoe and Junko, who always admired and liked Asuka.

"_He is nothing but a death sentence…" _Judai's friends were starting to get annoyed by that people and were prepared to defend Judai, when suddenly Johan stood up and slammed his fist in the table.

"LISTEN YOU ALL SONS OF A BITCHS! How dare you to judge or even talk about Judai like that! You, people, are just a bunch of bastards who should go die in a hole, not Judai! You should be ashamed!" Johan screamed, making everybody go silent, except a kid who stood up.

"He's nothing but a Demon! His parents, Sho and even Asuka died because of his fault! You should just go die, Judai!" The guy screamed as he pointed to Judai with his finger. Judai was silent and looked down, starting to feel some guilt again.

"What did you say, you sick little piece of shit?" Johan's eyes showed nothing but rage and hate at that guy now. How dare he to say that to Judai? Johan was going to make sure that this guy kept his mouth shut for once.

"You want to come here and fight, Blue-berry head?" The guy was ready to try and hit Johan, but Ryo got up and slammed his fist in the guy's cheek, making him fly towards the vending machine.

"Leave Judai alone or I swear I won't be so gentle with my next punch…" Ryo hissed as he narrowed his eyes. Jim stood up as well and looked at the guy, who was being helped by his friends.

"I recommend you to do what Ryo told ya, mate. Or Ryo, Johan and I will beat the crap out of you more than twenty time before you can even say 'ouch'" Jim grinned as he played with the edge of his hat. The guy just nodded and his friends took him somewhere away from them.

"And that's for all of you! Dare to say something mean to Judai and you will wish you were never fucking born!" Johan screamed, looking at everybody in the cafeteria. Everybody remained silent, some of them looking in awe at Johan and others, afraid of the look in his eyes. "Great…" Said that, Johan, Ryo and Jim sat down again.

"You… you didn't have to do that…" Judai whispered to Johan. Johan just smiled and patted Judai's head.

"Maybe… but I won't let anybody hurt you, Judai. Physically or mentally, I will protect you from any injure" Johan whispered back to Judai, who just smiled at him. They enjoyed the rest of his lunch, with no more comments from that people.

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

It was 11:57 p.m. by now… and I was ready to confront Jehu. I didn't care what happened to me, but I was going to ask him about the reasons for Asuka's death. He would escape from this one and I was going to make sure Jehu didn't hurt my friends anymore… even if I needed to sacrifice my own liberty for it…

I stopped thinking when my clock marked midnight and the mirror shined as always. I gritted my fists and went inside the mirror, not sure of what would happen.

The place was dark as always, but there was something different in it. In the other side of the room, there were two mirrors instead of one and the new one looked a little furred on its edges. I stopped analyzing the new mirror when Jehu came out from the old one, looking somehow mad, but still smirking.

"Hello, Ju-chan… I'm glad you are here as always…" Jehu said as he hugged me, but I was bold enough right now to back off from him and look at him with a glare.

"Why…?" I hissed at him. Jehu just raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "Why did you kill Asuka! She did nothing to you! And I never let her even hug me! Why did you did that to her!" I screamed at him. Jehu just remained silent until he burst into laughs, evil laughs.

"Ju-chan… You seriously thought I would act like if nothing happened? That I would just hold back my rage and do nothing about the problem with Andersen-Boy? Did you really think that? Sorry, but I needed to release that rage in somebody…" Jehu replied at me, showing a twisted smile, making me shiver a bit.

"But why Asuka?" I asked, almost crying again. Jehu just looked at me and sat on his bed, not looking away from me.

"She was a perfect target. Alone, weak and most important, one of your best friends. That way you will understand that I don't want any other 'mistake' or 'accident' from Andersen-Boy or other of your stupid friends. Plus… she had been really close to you lately, always staring at you in class… Staring at my PROPERTY! And that's not something I would allow anymore…" Jehu smirked and chuckled a bit as he remembered the lonely and painful expression on Asuka's face when he destroyed her with his powers, the tears falling from her eyes. I was staring in shock at Jehu, horrified by that statement. I slowly tried to back off but Jehu appeared from behind and hold me by my waist as he surround it with his arms.

"Now… Talking about Andersen-Boy… Where were you when you ran out of the classroom…?" Jehu asked in my ear. I felt myself flinch and tried to remain calm, but it was useless. "After the teacher told you that Asuka was dead, you ran out from the classroom and that bastard followed you, but I don't know where… What did you do Judai…?" Jehu hissed as he bit harshly the back of my neck. I tried to get away from him, but he pinned me down to the bed and putted himself behind me and grabbed my wrists, putting them behind my back, immobilizing me.

"I-I did nothing with him!" I lied. Jehu narrowed his eyes and pointed to the new mirror. I looked at it and saw how it start shining, releasing a black shine.

"You better… because if he dares to do something… this is what is going to happen to him" Jehu said. The mirror revealed a guy who was trying to change his clothes to sleep. My eyes widened in shock when I realized who that guy was, it was the same one who tried to hit Johan but was stopped by Ryo. The guy had a bandage on his cheek where Ryo had punched him.

"W-What are you going to-?" I tried to ask but then I saw how the guy was starting to cough, as if he was feeling suffocated. The guy start coughing harder and moved his hands to his neck, like if somebody was strangling him. "No! Please stop!" The guy was starting to turn blue and fall to the ground with a loud 'thud' writhing on the ground.

"He deserves it… He made you feel bad in the lunch and that's enough to kill him…" Jehu ignored Judai's pleads and suddenly his eyes changed to a golden color. As he did so, I saw how some blood was starting to come out from the guy's eyes and stopped moving. I was shaking like a little and scared dog and Jehu seemed to notice that. "Don't worry, love… You should be glad that I kill him instead of one of your friends" Jehu said as he start putting down my pants with my boxers. I came to my senses when I felt Jehu slam his member inside me. I screamed in pain as he did so, so hard that I thought my lungs would get hurt. Jehu moved inside me, every time harder and faster, hitting my prostate as I held the sheets like my life depended on it, gritting my teeth in pain.

"P-Please! Stop! No more!" I screamed, feeling some tears falling down. Jehu just smirked and slammed harder inside me. I screamed when I released my seed on Jehu's bed and he came as well inside me, filling me. I felt tired, but tried to stay awake, but it was impossible, so I just tried to gain some sleep, even if I was in that uncomfortable position.

* * *

_**Fubuki's POV**_

I was in Asuka's room, praying before an altar that our mom made in her honor which had a picture of Asuka when she was 6 years, making the 'peace-sign' and grinning while I held the card Judai had given to me. When I was done praying I checked my watch, it was already 2:47 a.m. I was ready to leave to my own room, but before that, the mirror that was behind the altar start shining. I fall to the ground when a guy appeared in the mirror, who was smirking. The guy looked like Johan, but I knew it wasn't him because Johan would never show such a twisted smile.

"W-Who are you!" I screamed. The guy just smirked and grinned.

"My name is not something necessary right now…" He said as he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at that, he was just playing with me.

"What do you want?" I asked. The guy just laughed and suddenly stopped as he was staring at the ceiling.

"I want to make a deal with you…" The guy said, trying to sound serious.

"What do you mean…?" I asked. The guy just stared at the ceiling, which was just making me angrier.

"What if I told you… That I can give you your sister back…?" The guy said looking at me, smirking again. I felt my heart jump and remained there stunned until I could find my voice.

"Y-You… can do that…?" I asked hopefully. I didn't know why, but I wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe that I could see my sister again.

"Of course I can…" The guy replied. And when he did so, his image disappeared, showing something that made my heart constrict. There was an image of Asuka, and she was looking sadly at me. "A-Asuka…?"

"Nii… Nii-san…?" The image said. She held her hand outside the mirror. I tried to grab it, but the moment I did, her arm and the rest of her body disintegrated, just leaving some dust.

"Asuka!" I screamed. The guy appeared again and smirked at me.

"So… what do you say…?" He asked. I just remained stunned and finally decided it.

"Tell me and I will do anything you want…" I replied as I got up from the floor and… tore away the card Judai gave to me.

_**Summarizing:**_

My name is Fubuki, I found my sister's dead body this morning in her bathroom, something that made my heart and conscience die the moment I saw her dull and lifeless eyes. But now… this guy says that he can bring back my lovely sister to life again I help him and right now… I'm desperate enough to do it.

_**Conclusion:**_

**I want my sister back… And I will sell my soul to the devil if I have to just to ****see her smile again.**

**

* * *

**

**Aura: OH NO! Fubuki fall in Jehu's trap! Just to bring Asuka back!**

**Rei: Has Fullmetal Alchimest and D. Gray-Man teach us nothing!**

**Aura: I know! Wow! Brotherly love Rules!**** R****emember! You have to review or I won't have enough motivation! so yeah! I want at least 8 reviews! oks just jocking! 8D**

**Unison: ********Please review this story! And remember! No flames!**


	6. Fear

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura:** ** *Doing the Lucky Star dance* Hey, hey, people! Chapter six is up!**

**Rei: You feeling better now?**

**Aura: YUP ^w^! SOOORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I was sick with 104 Fahrenheit deggrees ^^U, I wasn't**** allowed to be in my computer! I had survived just because I was drinking a disgusting serum of orange-strawberry that tastes like awful shit with Salt XP! EW! And I think I had lost like 12 pounds... **

**Rei: *Sighs* Calm down, will ya?**

**Unison: *Konata's and Kagami's style* Please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6: Fear...**

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

Today had been a perfect morning. I mean, SERIOUSLY, a perfect morning! My mom made my favorite breakfast for me; my dad let my drive to school on his car and now, I could pass a whole day with my Judai-chan! What could be better? I parked my dad's car and the I spot somebody going to the entrance of the school.

"Ryo!" I screamed when I noticed Ryo walking to the entrance. He turned around and waited for me, looking serious. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned, sure he was not an expressive guy, but at least now that we clear all Judai's problem he was nicer with me.

"Johan, do you know if something happened to Judai yesterday?" He asked me. I stared at him, worried.

"What do you mean?" I asked. If something happened to Judai, I definitely want to know!

"Yesterday, I tried to call him on his cell phone, but he didn't answer. Later, I tried to call again to his house's number and her sister told me that maybe he was asleep" He said as he looked at the floor.

"Well, maybe he DID fall asleep. He was just tired" I said. People take a little nap when they are tired, and yesterday wasn't really the best day for Judai.

"That's exactly the problem. Judai would wake up even if a little needle hits the floor and he never put his cell phone in silent mode" Ryo said as he narrowed his eyebrows. I sighed.

"Well, maybe he didn't want people disturbing him or he was doing something important. Don't worry for it, Ryo. I'm sure Judai is fine" I said calmly. He softened his face and thought about it for a while.

"I…. I guess you are right. Maybe I'm just overreacting" He said as he started walking away to his class, me doing the same.

When I entered to the class, I had a grin in my face, ready to say hello to my Judai and kiss him, so everybody will know that now he was mine! But I stopped deadly in my tracks when I saw a pair of girl, holding MY Judai's hand. I narrowed my eyes and hissed when I recognized who these girls were. They were the same girls who told Judai that he should die, Momoe and Junko. That's right, Ryo told me that these girls were friend's of Asuka, but still, they had no freaking right to tell that to Judai!

I got closer, walking and trying to look calm and not pissed off right now as I was. The girls didn't seem to notice me, neither Judai. As I approached, Judai smiled at the girls and said something like a 'thank you'. At this point, I was truly confused. 'Thank you?' Thank you! Why did he say that to those girls! I was right behind them and then I decided to make myself noticeable.

"Ehem, Ehem!" I hissed. Judai and the girls turned around and saw me, or better said, they saw the glare I was giving to those girls.

"J-Judai, see ya later, 'kay?" The girl with brown hair, Junko, said as she dragged her friend with her away from us. I turned my attention to Judai, who just shook his head I don't know why and looked at me.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Judai just stared at me and then patted my seat next to his. "Well?" I asked as I sat

"I'll tell you later, when we are alone in the abandoned classroom, 'kay?" He whispered. I found it really weird; weren't we boyfriends already? Why did he act like if he didn't want people to see us? Well, maybe I'm just overreacting like Ryo did.

"Okay, but you better do" I said as I hit his arm in a playful way. Judai just nodded and smile. Oh god! He's so cute smiling! I tried to hold back the urge to glomp him, and, thank you Kami, succeed when the teacher start with the class.

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

This morning was SHIT. First, I couldn't get up because my ass was killing me, when I finally had the strength to get up from bed, I noticed that my cell phone had like 20 lost calls from Ryo and some messages, of him, asking me if I was fine and that we needed to talk. I just delete them all; I didn't want to face Ryo in this situation.

My sister burned my breakfast because she was talking to a friend and we almost crash with a car in the school's entrance. GREAT. I entered the classroom, but I didn't spot a mane of blue hairs. I sighed in relieve because then Johan wouldn't ask me why I was limping and sat peacefully… Until they showed up.

"Judai, could we speak to you for a moment?" The girl asked. She was Momoe and the one who was behind her was Junko. They were Asuka's best friends, and the girls who said that I was making people suffer.

"Please, If you are just going to-" I tried to tell them to go away, but Junko placed her hand over my mouth, quieting me. Then they both took one of my hands and hold them, almost crying.

"Judai, we just wanted to say that we are sorry for everything we said yesterday. You didn't deserve it at all. We were just sad, because Asuka was our best friend as well yours. Please forgive us!" Junko and Momoe screamed the last sentences bowing and looking down, obviously ashamed. I stared at them and then sighed.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you, really. I accept your apologizes" I said as smiled a bit. "Thank you" I said smiling a bit more. Momoe and Junko just smiled at me and released my hands.

"Ehem, Ehem!" We heard somebody from behind. Momoe and Junko turned around and I stared at that person. Johan was giving them a death glare and the girls backed off a bit. I stared at his face while Momoe and Junko excuse themselves and ran away, or so I think, because the only thing I could see was that glare. That glares… Looked so much alike to Jehu's; that was the glare he showed when somebody got near me. I shook my head at those thoughts. Johan is not Jehu and never will be, I'm sure of that… but that glare…

"What was all that about?" Johan asked me. I just stared at his face, that glare had softened but was there none the less and for a second, I saw glinting orange eyes. I tried not to gasp or flinch at that image so Johan wouldn't suspect. I just proceed to pat the seat next to mine, but I wasn't going to tell him just yet, not until that image was totally erased from my mind. "Well?" He asked

"I'll tell you later, when we are alone in the abandoned classroom, 'kay?" I whispered, trying to not see at his eyes. I was really excited because now we could be alone, but those oranges eyes really ruined my mood.

"Okay, but you better do" He said and then hit my arm, joking. I was happy, that hideous glare was finally gone and I didn't see those oranges eyes anymore… I saw a beautiful pair of emerald eyes that were smiling at me and that was enough to make me smile, even if it was just a bit. Our teacher started the class and every once in a while, I would try to look at those gorgeous eyes. Oh god… What's happening to me?

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Classes were finally over, so Judai and Johan ran to the classroom they had agreed to spend time without anybody knowing. Johan opened the door and made a reverence for Judai, telling him to get inside first. Judai just blushed but got in anyway and he could hear Johan murmuring some things under his breath like 'Cute' or something like that.

Judai sat on the floor and Johan sat next to him, hugging him and putting him closer until Judai was resting his head on his chest. Judai blushed at that, but remained there, enjoying Johan's warmth.

"So, are you telling me why you were talking to those girls? They better not said something mean to you!" Johan said. Judai look up from Johan's chest and shook his head.

"No, they didn't say anything mean. They were… apologizing to me" Judai said, resting his head on Johan's shoulder. Johan blinked and stared at Judai, obviously taken aback.

"They did? Oh, that was… nice" Johan said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Judai just nodded, agreeing with him. "Few! I was worried that they said something mean to you, Judai. Nobody runs away with hurting my boyfriend's feelings!" Johan sighed in relieve, but then he felt how Judai… Flinched? "What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"B-Boyfriend?" Judai stuttered as he stared at Johan, who was doing the same. Johan facepalmed his head and looked at Judai with a playfully-annoyed look.

"Y-You didn't know?" Johan asked, feeling ashamed of Judai's naivety. Judai just shook his head, blushing like mad. "Oh god…" Johan sighed and then proceed to caress Judai's cheek.

"I-I didn't know we were boyfriends… I mean-" Judai stopped when Johan put a finger over his lips. "J-Johan?" Judai asked.

"Judai… I… I really want to be with you. I know that you are afraid, but I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt you. Judai, when I look at you, I felt happy and want to hold you in my arms, kissing you and feeling you closer to me…" Johan said as he closed the gap between them.

"J-Johan…" Judai blushed as Johan leaned closer and pressed his lips on Judai's. Judai closed his eyes and Johan cupped Judai's face with his hands, dragging him closer. Johan licked Judai's lips and introduced his tongue inside his mouth and Judai tried to follow him. When it was too much, Johan back off slightly, but Judai's and his noses were still touching.

"Judai said that… Will you be my boyfriend?" Johan asked as he panted a little. Judai half-opened his eyes and hugged Johan.

"S-Sure…" Judai panted. Johan smiled and hugged Judai even tighter, kissing his cheeks.

"Arigato, Judai" Johan said as he gave a little peck on Judai's lips. They spent the rest of the time laughing and talking about some things they had in common. Who ever thought Duel Monsters could be so fun. Johan and Judai said goodbye to each other when Judai's sister showed up on her car, ready to take Judai home.

"See you tomorrow" Judai whispered as he went inside the car. When he and her sister were finally away from Johan's gaze, he sighed for happiness and made his way to his own house.

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

'Today was the best day ever! Now Judai is my boyfriend! Thank whoever is there because you made this day one of the most treasured I will ever had!' I was daydreaming about this day and remembering he cute blush on Judai's face when I confessed to him. So adorable! I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

_*CRASH*_

I gasped when I heard a weird noise coming from my living room. I got up from my bed and walked down stairs, worried a bit. Nobody was here and my parents were at their works. That meant-

"Ruby! What are you doing girl?" I said. Ruby was my cat, and she was very playfully. I was scared that maybe she broke something because if she did, them my mom would SERIOUSLY kill me. I was walking in the hall when I spotted something.

There was a mirror in my living room. It was broke and there were some remains of crystal in the floor. I groaned, annoyed for sure. I turned around, ready to look for my cat.

"Ruby! Where are you? Look at the mess you-" I stopped yelling when I heard something behind me. I turned around and stared in horror when I saw that, somehow, the mirror was starting to get rebuild, releasing a hideous chirp so loud that make hiss at the pain as the ripping started to heal.

"W-What's going on?" I screamed, trying not to go insane with that terrible noise. When the mirror was finally complete, it released something weird. It was like a black with golden aura and it was surrounding the mirror, after some seconds, the mirror hit me with an air's wall, making me crash with the wall behind me. "W-What the hell…?" I tried to get up and when I finally could I noticed something.

In the mirror… there was a pair of orange eyes that were looking at me with an infinite rage. His face wasn't there, just those scaring eyes.

"You… You think you can take him away from me?" A voice asked. I supposed it was from the person with those eyes and judging by the voice, it was a man.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The eyes narrowed and then I saw something emanating from them. Were those… Tears?

"I won't let you take away my happiness!" He screamed as an energy ball started to form in from of the mirror. The mirror threw it at me, but I dodged it just in time. "He is mine you heard me! MINE!" He screamed as more tears start falling from his eyes. Another energy ball start forming, but this one looked more dangerous. In less than 3 seconds he threw it at me and I, desperate, grabbed the first thing I could reach, which was a little mirror my mom used to make up in the mornings. By a miracle, the mirror I was holding stopped the attack and threw it somewhere else. The guy in the mirror started to create another ball, but he suddenly stopped when my clock struck midnight. He groaned and then looked at me.

"This is not over! You are lucky he is waiting for me right now! I won't let you have him! MARK MY WORDS!" Those eyes disappeared and then the mirror. I stared horrified at the mirror in my hands that now was broke and reduced to dust and my now destroyed living room. I sighed and relay in the wall, trying to catch my breath and reduce that adrenaline.

"Meow…" I heard. I turned around and saw Ruby, who was, I think, trying to comfort me. I just smiled and hugged her, shaking a bit.

* * *

_**Summarizing:**_

Judai is now my boyfriend and I am really happy for it, but… What did just happened? Why did that guy say I was 'stealing' somebody from him? Who is 'he'? Now… It looks like my life is in real danger… And surely my mom is going to kill me when she looks at this destroyed place.

_**Conclusion:**_

**Scratch it… This wasn't a 'good' day after all.**

* * *

**Aura: OMG! Jehu attacked Johan!**

**Rei: Poor guy, he is really afraid of loosing Judai if he cried -_-**

**Aura: I know! Don't worry Jehu! WE WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU IN OTHER STORY! **

**Rei: Sure... NOW JOHAN AND JUDAI ARE BOYFRIENDS!**

**Aura: SOOO CUTE! ANYWAY! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN FELL BETTER ^w^!**

**Rei: Will do, now relay, you are still weak -_-**

**Unison: ************Please review this story! And remember! No flames!**


	7. Confusion

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Rei: *Whispering* Hello, Guys! Nive too see you again! I'm by myself this night 'cause Aura is already sleeping and she wanted me to upload the chapter for her!**

**Aura: ZZZZZZZZZZ...**

**Rei: Anyway, first of All, thank you to all you guys for read and fave or alert this story.**

**Aura: *Mumbling* Chocolate...**

**Rei: ¬¬U Second, Aura also wants to dedicate this chapter to 'BIGdifference' She says she hopes you like it and review. Okay on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Confusion...**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was lying on his bed, with his legs crossed in the air, waiting. It was already 12:13 am, and Jehu hadn't showed up as he did. It was rare that Jehu was delayed, and most of all, it was worrying. Jehu wasn't the kind of guy –demon- who would be late, especially if it meant wasting time in something not related to Judai. Judai was taken aback when he heard a little chirp coming from behind. Judai turned his head towards the place where he thought the chirp came from and gasped when he saw the mirror there, but there was something off.

Usually, the mirror was decorated with silver designs over the edges, but this time, it had golden edges with some red, plus, in the top of the mirror, there was a purple crystal ball, shining and surrounded by a dark aura, so dark that made Judai shake at the feeling now traveling in the lowest part of his back. Judai slowly got up, and walked slowly towards the mirror. He lifted his hand until it was in front of his face and hesitantly, touched the mirror. The crystal in the top changed to a red color for a second, until Judai removed his hands from it. Judai stared at the crystal, until he heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"What are you waiting for?" Judai heard Jehu asking. Judai tensed a bit, but nodded to himself more than to Jehu, and slowly entered the mirror. When Judai was inside the mirror, the crystal changed again to red and stayed still.

"Jehu…?" Judai asked, no spotting Jehu anywhere. The room was the same, but Judai couldn't help but feeling a different environment… A sad and lonely environment. "J-Jehu…? Where are you?" Judai was terrified. Jehu could come from behind, or wherever he wanted to and use that as an advantage. Judai gasped when he saw Jehu sitting over the bed, with his finger interlaced and his hands hiding his face. Judai walked cautiously until he was in front of Jehu.

"Judai… Are you going to leave me alone?" Jehu asked. Judai blinked at the question, and gasped when he felt Jehu grab his arm and pushed him against him, holding him in a tight embrace where Judai's head was buried on Jehu's shoulder.

"J-Jehu…?" Judai whispered, shaking a bit. Jehu just tightened his grip on Judai and placed his hand on the back of Judai's head, burying his head even further. Judai felt something weird on his head, it was warm and wet. He gasped when he heard Jehu sobbing and backed off a little, just enough to see Jehu's face, covered in tears. Jehu had a weird sad expression and his eyes where showing nothing but loneliness.

"Judai… Are you leaving me?" Jehu asked as more tears streamed down his face, sobbing slightly. Judai could only stare at Jehu. He had never seen his eyes so… lifeless.

"J-Jehu… I- Hmph!" Judai was silenced when Jehu kissed him harshly on the lips, entering his mouth with his tongue and tasting Judai's mouth, not leaving a single place untouched. Judai moaned a little as Jehu pressed him firmly against him again. He placed his hands on Jehu's shoulder and grabbed them strongly until Jehu pulled away from the kiss.

"Judai… Promise it" Jehu whispered. Judai was panting hard and looked back at Jehu who was pressing their foreheads together.

"P-Promise what?" Judai panted. Jehu held Judai by his hips and then rolled to the side, taking Judai with him. Judai was now laying on Jehu's chest, his head buried on it. He gently pulled the sheets over then while snaking one arm over Judai's waist and pulled him closer to him.

"Promise that you will never leave… Promise that you will never leave me alone…" Jehu whispered as he was cuddling with Judai and placed a kiss on Judai's forehead. Judai was confused. Wasn't Jehu raping him tonight? Would he just hug him without molesting him? Judai closed his eyes slowly and whispered a short sentence before falling asleep.

"I promise… that I won't leave you alone, Jehu" Judai whispered. Jehu saw how Judai fell asleep and hugged him tighter, whispering something before following Judai to the dream's kingdom.

"Now… It just matter of time before it is just you and me, Judai. Without Andersen-Boy in the way…" Jehu whispered, falling asleep in the process and making sure to keep his hold on Judai.

* * *

_**Judai's POV**_

I woke up, confused. I was in my bed, but I didn't felt tired or sleepy, just confused. What had happened yesterday? I closed my eyes and tried to recall the events that happened yesterday. Those girls…. Yeah, those girls, Momoe and Junko apologized to me. Then… I went to the old classroom with Johan and he asked me to be his boyfriend… and I said yes. I smiled and blushed slightly at the memory, but then I snapped my eyes open and sat up in the bed, putting my hand on my heart as I had my eyes wide.

'I-It's true…. Jehu didn't rape me yesterday…' I remembered how he just hugged me and just cuddled up with me in the bed and I also remember that he made me promise something. I flushed more than ten shades of red and removed the sheets, standing up and screaming to the sky.

"Wahh! Why did I said 'yes'!" I screamed almost ripping my hair off. I calmed down and sat again on the bed and sighed.

'Idiot, you did it because he was crying' I sighed as I remembered how desperate he looked when he begged me to not leave him… OH CRAP. What am I going to do with Johan? I can't be his boyfriend if I am, well, Jehu's ummm… 'Company'. Yeah, let's call it company for now.

"Judai? Are you okay? Why were you screaming?" My sister asked from behind the door. She sounded really worried and I could heard her voice cracking slightly.

"N-No! I'm fine! I just remembered that I had some homework to do but I fell asleep!" I chuckled a bit, trying hard so my lie could be more credible, but my sister just groaned.

"Judai, I can, seriously, smell you are lying. I bet that you are so nervous right now you are sweating like if you had run a marathon" My sister groaned. CRAP. I forgot Yubel can tell easily when I'm lying, although she always used weird expression to make me now. "Judai, open the door. NOW" My sister hissed. I quickly went and opened the door, but I didn't expect a HARD punch just in the middle of my face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I groaned as I rubbed my poor nose. Yubel just 'tch'ed as she made her way towards the car, pointing we were already late.

"That, ototou (1), was for: one, making me worried. Two, Because we are late already and three because in case that you are lying, you don't want to tell me what it's bothering you, which hurts me; or in case that you are saying the true, you didn't do you homework! Baka!" My sister screamed. I sweatdroped because my sister always wanted an excuse to hurt me, but I love her the way she is. I sighed, grabbed my backpack and went down to the car in the garage as I rubbed my nose, without eating my breakfast.

**+++++++++++++++++++X++++++++++++++++++++**

"Judai!" I heard someone yelling; I turned around and guess what? Fubuki glomped me and hugged me, tight. I was happy, he was starting to act like himself, and didn't look like he was so affected now, but still, I was becoming hard to breath.

"Fubuki, I… can't breathe…!" I whispered trying hard to put him away from me, struggling. It looked like my pleads were heard, because Johan grabbed Fubuki by his shirt and pulled him away from me. He then turned him around so he was staring at his eyes, REALLY angry emerald eyes.

"Can't you fucking see you were asphyxiating him?" Johan hissed. I was watching the scene with curiosity, because actually, Fubuki looked like he was scared shitless of Johan. But who wouldn't be?

"I j-just wanted t-to ask J-Judai s-something…" He stuttered. Johan eyed him suspiciously and then released him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do it quickly" He hissed, clearly annoyed. Fubuki just nodded and the turned to me.

"Judai, is there a reason why you are not eating lunch with us lately?" Fubuki asked me, eyeing me, worry all over his face. I just stared at him, trying to find any kind of answer. "You too, Johan. Is there any reason why you leave to God knows where by yourselves?" Fubuki asked now staring at Johan, who just blinked and opened his mouth to talk.

"It's because we go to-" I ran and covered his mouth with my hand, shaking slightly my head telling him not to say that. He stared and nodded, understanding, but I was sure he was going to ask me about it later.

"Well?" Fubuki asked, impatient. I sighed and decided to lie.

"It's because we got detention…" I said. Johan blinked and looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "W-When the teacher told us about Asuka's death-" I saw perfectly how Fubuki's face darkened, his bang covering his eyes. "I ran away from classroom and Johan followed me. A teacher saw us and now we have to go to detention every lunch" I said looking down. Fubuki just stared at me and then, he finally sighed.

"Is that true, Johan?" Fubuki asked. I watched how Johan tensed up and looked at me. I looked back with a pleading look on my face and he sighed as well.

"It's true…" He whispered. Fubuki looked at us and start walking away. The bell rang and Johan and I sit when our teacher decided to enter the classroom.

* * *

_**Fubuki's POV**_

Judai is a liar. I know that what he told me was a lie. Jehu had told me that Judai and Johan ran away somewhere, but he couldn't see them or follow them. That's why he needed me. To be his eyes in this place and keep an eye on Judai. I didn't really know what Jehu's plan was, all I knew was that I had to find the place where Johan and Judai went after classes and report him.

The bell rang, indicating that classes were over; I quickly grabbed my back and started walking towards Judai's classroom. I waited behind a wall, waiting for them to come out and go to that place Jehu mentioned. I saw how Johan and Judai quickly ran towards an empty hall, me following them from behind without them noticing. It was pretty difficult, since all the students were pching each other to get away from this place, and who would blame them...

They turned around again, but before I could follow them, someone embraced me from behind, making me yelp.

"Ah!" I screamed, turning around just to see Ryo looking surprised at me. "H-Hey, Ryo" I said, grinning.

"Hey… What are you doing here?" He asked me as he pressed his lips on mines. "This place is really bleak, you shouldn't be here. Let's go" He said as he dragged me to the cafeteria.

"R-Ryo!" I screamed trying to get free, but he wouldn't. I sighed, defeated and walked calmly with him. It looks like today I won't see my sister, not without the location of that duo's hiding place.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Johan was sitting over the old desk, with Judai on his laps. He had his head rested on his chest and Johan was caressing his face with his hand, making Judai blush slightly.

"So, are you telling me why you didn't want Fubuki to know about us?" Johan asked, grabbing Judai's chin so he was looking at his eyes. Judai remained silent and tried to look down, hiding his sad face and shutting his eyes, making Johan sigh. "Do I embarrass you or something like that?" At that, Judai's eyes snapped open and grabbed the bottom of Johan's shirt, looking up at him.

"It's not that! It's just…" Judai hesitated. He didn't want to lie, not at Johan. Johan was really important to him. He didn't know why; they had just met each other, but he felt like he would be lonely and depressed without him. How could he have changed him so much in so little time? He didn't know. But he would give anything so he would stay with him, though he had promised Jehu they would be together as well. "I didn't want him to know because then he would think I didn't care or was so affected by Asuka's death. That I would be more worried on making out with somebody than worrying about it. I can't Johan; I can't stand the fact of loosing more of my friends!" Judai screamed. He knew part of it was a lie, but it was also true. He would never be the same if any other of his friends died, especially if it was Johan, the only person who gave him some hope and wills to live and just not to escape from that hell.

Johan was stunned, but after processing the information, he smiled and kissed Judai's forehead, later kissing his tears away and finally pressed his lips on Judai, who moaned at the feeling.

"Shh… It's fine Judai. I'm not mad at you; It makes me feel happy that you worry so much about your friends, even if that means to sacrifice your own happiness… I'm proud of you." Johan said as he embraced Judai.

'_Like you have no idea, Johan'_Judai thought. "Thanks Johan…" He whispered as he slowly closed his eyes, trying to sleep a bit in the embrace Johan kept on his, but before he could fully fell asleep, a little memory echoed in his mind, worrying him.

'_Judai, Promise me that you will never leave me' __'I promise I won't leave you alone, Jehu'_

* * *

_**Jehu's POV**_

I was waiting inside that idiot's bedroom. It was already 11:37 pm and the son of a bitch was late. I tried to wait patiently thinking about Judai and what would he be doing right now; probably his homework or just waiting for me. I smiled slightly; I love the feeling of anxious that Judai provoked me every time we were going to be together, but again, I love everything from Judai. I groaned as I was taken out of my thoughts when the door suddenly opened and the idiot finally was here.

"You are late, stupid" I hissed. I hate it; this idiot was wasting my time and if this wasn't done before midnight, then I would not be able to see Judai at time. I came out from the mirror, materialized and the stupid just backed off, obviously afraid of me. "Well? Did you get the information I requested?" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't" He whispered. I groaned and narrowed my eyes fully, gritting my teeth for the rage. I raised my right hand and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him up from the floor as he used both of his hands to get free of my hold. I groaned again, annoyed and threw him against the wall. He released a small cry of pain as he hit the ground, shaking for the pain. I walked towards him and grabbed him by his hair, so he was looking at me.

"Are you really that useless? SO FUCKING USELESS YOU CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW HIM?" I screamed. I heard somebody knocking on the door and I gave him a look telling him to remain silent.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard a woman ask. I grabbed his hair harder, indicating him to answer.

"Y-Yes mom, I'm fine. I just slipped" He said, trying to sound cheerful. I nodded at him, telling him it was the right thing to do if he wanted to be uninjured when he came out of this room.

"Okay then. If you feel bad just tell me!" His mom said. I could hear how the footsteps were becoming lower, until I couldn't hear them anymore. He grabbed one of my legs and sobbed a bit.

"Please, just give me a little bit more of time. I promise I will have it soon" He whispered. I quickly put my leg away and stared at him. He was so pitiful, and so lame. I gasped when I heard the clock stroking midnight, releasing notes that reminded me Bells.

'_Shit'_ I thought. I start walking towards the mirror and went inside it, and after fully vanishing, I turned around and saw the guy in the floor, not moving. "You have a little bit more of time, but if you fail, then say good bye to your sister and you family" I smirked before vanishing.

_**Summarizing:**_

Judai is so silly, because he still thinks I don't know about him escaping with Andersen-Boy; I ask myself how he would react if he knew that one of his friends was betraying him, spying him and Andersen-Boy. I was going to kill him, for trying to leave me alone by taking my Ju-chan away from me. But I am not allowing that, because he already promised to be mine only; now, there's just one thing left to do, and it's erasing that little bastard from earth.

_**Conclusion:**_

**Andersen-Boy, I will make sure you rot in a place worse than hell, 'cause that's what you deserve, a place worse than Hell itself.**

* * *

**Rei: *Still whipering* OMG! Jehu is serious now! OH! BTW! This is a note that Aura left before falling asleep, so please pay attention to it! *Coughs* IT SAYS:**

**'Aura: Helloooooo! everybody there! If you are reading this then probably I'm sleeping and dreaming about chocolate, but I needed to clarify this! Jehu, is not just a lusty bastard who use Judai as a sex toy! HE IS IN LOVE WITH JUDAI AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! EVEN IF HE EXPRESS IT IN THE WRONG WAY! I'm saying this because some days ago, a friend who reads my story told me that Jehu looked like a bastard who just used Judai for his own pleasure. I SOOOOOOOOOO WANTED TO PUT MY HANDS ON HER NECK AND START CHOKING HER! That's why I made Jehu act like that! So everybody nows that Jehu DOES love Judai and Judai does care fore him aswell! Well, this was all I wanted to say... or write... WHATEVER! Now, if you excuse me my lovely readers, I will keep dreaming about my precious Chocolate ^W^!'**

**Rei: (1) BTW, Ototou means 'little brother' in japanese, 'kay? And that's it... Well, thank you everybody! Please review and Enjoy Aura's work! Don't flame, 'cause we will just ignore it, so don't waste your time -_-**

**Aura: Chocolate... Pretty rainbows...**

**Rei: Please Review! *Patting Aura's head***


	8. Protection

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: Hey guys! How have your holidays been? Mine's not so great -_-**

**Rei: Don't worry, We still have school to annoy our teachers *Smirk***

**Aura: *Grins* Very true... Anyway! Thank ya everybody who ********alerted/favorited/reviewed this story** ! Thank ya very much! WOOHOO! Longest Chappie until now! YAY!

**Rei: *Bows* Well, now ON WITH THE FREAKIN' STORY xD!**

**Unison: *Konata's and Kagami's style* Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Protection...**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was humming a song while he was making his way towards his locker. There had been no problems in school at all since Asuka's death; Jehu hasn't tried to rape him again or threatened with hurting somebody, actually, in nights when they were alone, Jehu had only hugged him, cuddle up with him or kissing him slightly, whispering the same thing over and over: 'Don't leave me alone'. Judai always remained with him without much protest, because if Jehu had changed his way to act so fast without explanation, he could do it again, so Judai wouldn't push his luck any further.

When Judai reached his locker, he opened it and put his books inside it, also taking his literature book out for the next class. Suddenly, the door of the locker was closed with a bang, and a mane of blue-green hairs and eyes of the same color.

"Judai… What's going on?" Ryo asked in a serious and demanding tone. Everybody in the school had been acting weird, even before Asuka's death. Judai and Johan had been hiding somewhere during lunch, refusing to tell him where; and he wasn't the only one noticing it: Rei had been looking for them in every single place at school and its surroundings; Jim and Kenzan asked to the teachers, also with no progress and Fubuki wasn't helping either. Every time he asked about it, he would flinch and say that he didn't know and would daydream about something. "Why had you stopped eating with us? Everybody is worried"

"U-Um…" Judai stuttered. "Didn't Fubuki tell you guys? Johan and I got detention" Judai said rubbing his neck and grinning, trying to calm his nervousness.

"I don't buy it" Ryo replayed almost instantly. He pushed Judai so he was relaying on the wall and putted both of his hands at each side of his head. "Judai, tell me the truth. What's going on between you and Johan?" Ryo asked as he leaned closer to Judai's face. Judai just remained stunned there; he couldn't find the strength to push Ryo away, fearing to hurt him, or tell him the truth, fearing for his life.

'_Please… Just leave Ryo!'_ Judai thought as he tried to escape from Ryo, but said one just grabbed him again by his wrist and putted him in the same position they were in. It looked like Judai's prays where heard by someone, because suddenly, Ryo was thrown far from Judai, but not enough to make him fall. Judai was staring in shock at the person in front of him, who was fuming Ryo with a glare.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with Judai?" Johan hissed as he hugged Judai against his chest. Ryo narrowed his eyes and remained there, analyzing them. "Hey! I asked you a question!" Johan yelled, but Ryo did nothing but stay there and finally, he sighed.

"You two are going out, right?" Ryo asked, smirking, a little louder than Judai had wanted. Some students stopped to look at them, so Judai did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Johan and Ryo by their wrists and start running towards the abandoned classroom where he and Johan secretly stay. When he reached the classroom he pushed them inside it, looking around for any person who could be around there or following them and when he found no threat, he closed the door slamming it. The three of them were panting for the race they had to do and Ryo was the first one to talk.

"Now, could you two finally explain me what is going on?" Ryo asked between pants. Johan and Judai looked at each other and the last one just sighed, trying to think.

"Well, Ryo…. Um… the truth is that-" Judai started

"Wait a minute Judai… I have some things to say to this guy!" Johan cut Judai's sentence, then he grabbed Ryo by the collar of his shirt and moved him closer to his face, so he was looking directly at his eyes. "You still haven't answered my question. What where you trying to do with Judai back there? You have boyfriend if I remind you, you said that to you he was only a little brother before, but if you ask me, right now it looked as if you were trying to kiss him! I thought I could trust you!" Johan screamed, glaring at Ryo, who just putted his hands on Johan's and grabbed them to release himself from Johan's handgrip.

"Let go, Johan" Ryo narrowed his eyes, and warned Johan with a slight glare, daring him to object.

"And if I don't?" Johan replied back, also daring him to try anything to hurt him or Judai.

"Johan! Stop this now!" Judai screamed and grabbed Johan's arm, trying to push him away from Ryo and prevent a fight between them. Johan was strong, he was sure of that, But Ryo was also strong and a fight between those two could end up in an expulsion.

"But Judai!" Johan screamed. Judai was trying to protect this guy? After he tried to take advantage of him?

"Johan, LET. HIM. GO." Judai ordered through gritted teeth. Johan stared for a moment at Judai, then he glanced at Ryo and released him as he let go a loud groan. "Now, could you please both listen to me without fighting?" Judai asked hopefully as he sighed

"It was his fault…" Both of them said pointing at the other. Judai sweatdroped, not sure if this conversation was worth it.

"Fine. Ryo, you asked if Johan and I were going out, right?" Judai asked, receiving just a nod from Ryo's part. "Well, yes. We are dating" Judai breathed out. Ryo widened his eyes and Johan just smiled and nodded victoriously.

"Ha! There you have! Now back off because this guy over here is mine!" Johan yelled. Ryo just stared at him, a little twitch starting to be notorious on his right eye.

"Johan…" Judai said. Johan just gave him a sheepish grin and then remained silent. "Well, that's all you wanted to know, right Ryo?" Judai asked, hoping it was all, but he was wrong.

"No… First of all, you really worried us. Rei, Kenzan, Jim, Fubuki and me had been really worried for you Judai! We thought somebody was hurting you during lunch and that's why you never appeared and ate lunch with us" Ryo protested, a look of real worry over his face. "Why you didn't tell us?" Ryo asked.

"Be-Because I didn't want you to know about me and Johan because then you would think I didn't care or was so affected by Asuka's death and that I would be more worried in passing time with Johan than staying with you and you would… you would hate me after it" Judai replayed, deciding to use the same lie he told Johan before, as some tears started to slide down from his eyes, sobbing quietly. Johan gasped at that and went over Judai. He hugged and rubbed his back until he stopped crying. "Thank you…" Judai whispered.

"Don't worry about it…" Johan smiled and pressed his lips on Judai's forehead, holding him by his waist.

"Judai… We could never hate you. You are my friend and my little brother. That's why I was worried about you; if I had known that somebody was hurting you, know for sure that I would have helped you at any cost" Ryo whispered as he grabbed Judai's shoulder. Judai glanced up and saw that Ryo was smiling at him, and he returned the smile. "Thank you guys" Judai breathed again.

Johan and Ryo glanced at each other before smiling too, forgetting about the whole fight they had have just moments ago…

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

Today had been a productive day, now that Ryo knew about me and Judai, he would back off from any attempt to get closer to my Judai; I know he said he didn't have any kind of interest in going out with Judai, but after today, I doubt it. For now on, I think my biggest threat is Ryo, so I have to put an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get too close to Judai; and in the case that he isn't trying something with him, then at least he will tell the others that he and I are going out and I'm pretty sure the whole school will now about us finally!

I was making my way home peacefully, riding my bike. I stopped at a semaphore and start looking around while I was waiting for it to change to blue (1) so I could go on, but as I was trying to find something funny, I spotted a little store with mirrors. One of the mirrors was next to me and I could see my reflection really well, but then the image started to get blurry and it was becoming darker. I blinked at that and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands; when I opened them again, I froze in the place when I saw a familiar pair of glinting orange eyes, which were in my opinion, glaring at me.

I stared at them and they were staring me back, almost like a staring contest, which felt like hours. I keep staring at them, and it was like nothing else was there, just me and the mirror; but then I started to notice something… the eyes were changing slightly, turning from orange amber to a solid golden color. I flinched when I heard some noises from behind me and gasped when I realized that the cars behind me were starting to honk, telling me that the light was now blue and I had to pass.

I glanced one more time to the mirror as I was riding, but the mirror… It wasn't there anymore; It wouldn't have mattered if were just the eyes, but the whole mirror was gone like if it had been swallowed by earth.

"_WATCH OUT!"_ I heard someone scream. I turned around just to see perfectly how a car was ready to crash against me. I gasped and Jumped from the bike some meters away, but enough to not be affected by the terrible noise of the tires of the car skidding on the pavement, he loud crash between the car and my bike and the screams of a several amount of people. I quickly got up from the floor and ran towards the car, there was an old man inside it, and so I quickly opened the door and took him out of there.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry up!" I screamed. A lady who was next to me took out her cell phone of her pocket and called the 911. I glanced to the old man again when he start moving and opened his eyes. "Are you okay sir?" I asked. The old man didn't replay, he just stared at the scene of my destroyed bike and his car which was burning and releasing smoke.

"I… I did this?" The old man asked, shocked. I nodded slowly and the old man clung to my shirt, sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry! I am truly sorry! I never wanted this to happen! I don't even know how it happened!" The man screamed apologizing.

"What happened?" I asked

"I d-don't know! I w-was driving slowly when suddenly e-everything turned b-black and my b-body started moving by itself!" The old man stuttered with problems. I just stared at him and looked again at my bike.

'Looks like I will have to walk today' I thought bitterly. I glanced again at the car and start looking for some blood in the floor but instead of that… I saw the rearview mirror on the floor and reflected in it were those scaring orange eyes, but this time there was something else… There was a smile, or better said a smirk and I could hear chuckles coming from it. I gave those cruel eyes my best glare but they just seemed to enjoy it… enjoy my rage and pain…

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Judai was walking calmly from the grocery store, her sister asked if he could get some things for the dinner and Judai immediately agree. Now he was carrying the bags that held the vegetables and some spices.

Judai stopped when he saw smoke coming from a little street and decided to take a little shortcut through and alley to go home faster and avoid all that crowd of people, gossiping about t whatever happened there. He walked towards the alley really slowly and then he felt how somebody was grabbing him and turning hi around by his wrist. He was slammed to the wall and he felt how a hand was placed on his neck. Judai opened his eyes and saw a guy or better said… a thief.

"Hey there little guy… What do you have in that bag?" The thief asked smirking. Judai just glared at him and kicked him in the jaw, instantly releasing him from the guys grip and tried to run, but before he could reach the end of the alley where there was that entire people, somebody punched him in the stomach and threw him at the floor.

"Gah!" Judai groaned as he fell to the floor on his knees while holding his belly.

"You fucking kid! Where did you think you were going?" The first thief asked while coming closer to Judai. The second thief grabbed Judai by his hair and lifted him so he was facing the first guy. "You thought you could run, huh?" He said as he grabbed him by his chin. "I'll teach you a lesson, you little bitch!" The guy screamed as he pulled his arm back, ready to punch Judai in the face. Judai shut his eyes, waiting for the pain, but instead of a pain, he heard the thieves groaning and things crashing.

Judai opened his eyes when he felt that he wasn't being held by his hair anymore and gasped when he saw a mane of teal hair moving with the wind that was passing through there. He saw how the guy was turning around and he waited to see emerald eyes… but instead of that, they were orange.

"You are the only bitch here, you bastard" Jehu whispered as he smirked and turned around again to see the thieves, who were hardly moving for the strength they had been threw with. He chuckled when one of the guys got up and ran to punch in the face, but Jehu grabbed his fist and twisted in an odd angle. He turned the guy around and grabbed him by his hair as he was doing with Judai. "Never touch what it's MINE. You heard me?" Jehu hissed on the guy's ear.

Judai could only stare in awe at how Jehu started pulling and ripping the hair of they guys head. He then grabbed the other guy and slammed them on the wall, holding both of them by their neck with both of his hands and start putting some pressure.

"Jehu, stop!" Judai screamed as he saw how those guys were starting to turn purple. Jehu glanced at Judai and shrugged, throwing the thieves behind him without taking his eyes away from Judai; he started walking towards him and when he was in front of him, he embraced him tight.

"Haven't you ever heard that you must never walk alone through an alley?" Jehu whispered in his ear. Judai blushed slightly at being sermonized by Jehu and putted his chin on Jehu's right shoulder, closing his eyes to think. When he opened them, he saw how the guys were starting to get up, both with knifes in their hands and start running towards them, ready to kill them.

"Jehu!" Judai screamed. Jehu turned around without releasing Judai from the embrace, but lifting his hand; a dark aura was starting to surround his hand and then it grown enough to surround the thieves as well, immobilizing them.

"W-What's going on?" The first thief yelled.

"I can't move!" The other exclaimed. Jehu just chuckled and then looked again at Judai, who was staring at them trying to guess what was Jehu planning to do with them now. Jehu frowned at this and used his other hand to press Judai further on his chest, turning him around so he wouldn't see what was coming next.

"Don't look…" Jehu whispered calmly in his ear. Judai shut his eyes close and buried his face deeper in Jehu's chest, as he felt how Jehu used his free hand to rub his back in an attempt to calm him. "You dared to hurt the most important person for me. Now is time to pay…" Jehu said as he narrowed his eyes and glanced at the guys, who were shivering for fear. Jehu grinned and closed his hand covered in darkness and closed it making a fist.

Judai was trying desperately to not look and hugged Jehu closer. He heard how the guys screamed at the top of his lungs for mercy and Jehu chuckling slightly. The last he heard was the sound of an explosion and blood spreading on the walls and the floor. He felt how his legs gave up, but Jehu held him close and lifting him up to his arms, carrying bridal style.

"How…?" Judai asked, looking directly at Jehu's eyes so he wouldn't see at the disgusting remains of bodies. Jehu raised a brow and waited for him to continue. "How did you find me?" Jehu just stared at him and pressed a kiss on his forehead, separating enough to talk properly.

"In the street there was a car accident and those guys stole the wallet of a woman during the commotion, they drained it on this floor and all women have a mirror or two inside them…" Jehu said smirking but the he frowned and looked seriously at Judai. "You must be more careful and try to not get in troubles, 'kay Ju-chan?" Jehu said. Judai shivered; with the tone Jehu had used in the part of 'try to not get in troubles' he was sure that he didn't mean in just for this occasion, but for Johan too. Judai sighed and nodded, making himself comfy on Jehu's arm and fall asleep, trying to forget about the awful smell of blood in the air.

* * *

_**Fubuki's POV**_

I was relaying on my bed, smiling and humming a song my mothers taught me and Asuka when we were in elemental school. I did it… I finally did it… I finally got to know the place Jehu requested. I had followed Judai after he took Johan and Ryo with him; actually, I followed them because I thought that Ryo was in problems and along the way, I realized that they were going to the same place Judai went with Johan the last time I followed until I was busted by Ryo. I was waiting for Jehu to appear, glad to know that I was closer to see my sister again.

Suddenly, a vortex of dark energy appeared on my wall. I got up from my bed and shivered when Jehu stepped out of it, rarely, having a happy expression on his face. He walked until he was in front of me and raised a brow.

"So? You finally found the place?" Jehu said as he folded his arms over his chest. I smiled and nodded, glad to see his eyes widening. Jehu grinned and chuckled until it became a laugh.

"Looks like you are not so useless… But still, I need you to do something else before I can perform my part of the deal…" He said as he smirked. I frowned; what else did he want from me? "This is easier than the other part, so you don't have to worry" He said after seeing my frowned face. "Unless… you don't want to see her again…" To prove his point, he made a mirror appear in front of me, an image of my sister perfectly reflected on it.

"Asuka!" I screamed. I tried to reach the mirror, but when I did, the mirror disappeared like if it was an illusion. I fell to the floor and could hear Jehu trying to muffle his laughs with his hands.

"So… What do you say?" He asked. I glanced up from the floor, a determinate look on me.

"What else do I have to do?" I replied. Jehu just laughed, a dark and sadistic laugh that went over my house, echoing in every single room of it and its outside.

'_How does it feel Judai? How does it feel to be betrayed?'_ Jehu thought laughing.

_**Summarizing:**_

I'm finally closer to my sister, I just have to do one more work for Jehu and Asuka will be with us again. But at what price? Why is Jehu so interested in that place? Or better said, why is Jehu so interested in Judai? I have noticed it. Jehu asked me to keep and eye on him and tell him who is with him at every moment, why would he want to know what does Judai do and who is with him…? Why…? Unless… Oh god… Jehu wants to hurt Johan? Jehu wants Judai?

_**Conclusion:**_

**Judai… What have yourself got into this time?**

* * *

**Aura: Fewwwww *Whistling* Who said bad guys can be protective! **

**Rei: I think one of your friends said that ¬¬U**

**Aura: And that's why I choped his nuts off ^^ ********(1) Well, I think I read before that there are some blue lights on semaphores that are for bikes, and if they are not, *Shruggs* My Fanfic, My rules!**

**Rei: Poor guy -_-U Well mina-san! This is all for now! Please review or at least enjoy it! Hey, you really broke your back in this chapter...**

**Aura: Yup! I tried to be more retailer with the descriptions of the scenes! Well guys, this is all for today!**

**Unison: See ya next time!**


	9. Plans

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: AU Judai had a normal life until he moved to a new house in Europe. In his room there's a mirror where a Demon, Jehu, is trapped until he can find his beloved mate. Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him?

**Aura: Good... Night...! *Panting* I'm sorry I haven't upload in a month... but we had have a lot of homework, projects, practices and all that. So yeah, School is ruining our life! **

**Rei: That's right! I have to make sure she studies, so I'm sorry, but this chapter will be shorter than the others, but it has a good preview for the next ones. You will have more or less an idea of the next chapters? Who knows...**

**Aura: Well, On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Plans...**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Johan was under a tree, relaying in its trunk, thinking about the previous day. He was fine until that car accident, and he was starting to think that maybe someone was trying to prank him in one of the worst possible ways.

"This is not funny… is not funny at all" Johan whispered as he narrowed his eyebrows. He looked at his hand closely, covered in bandages. When he pushed the old man out of the car, he had accidentally hurt his hand with a piece glass in the floor. Johan stopped staring at his injured hand when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. He gasped and turned around to see…

"Ryo…" Johan hissed. "What do you want?" he asked. Ryo just shook his head and sat in the spot next to Johan.

"What happened to your hand?" Ryo asked while he raised a brow.

"Yesterday there was a car accident in the center and I kinda got involved in it" Johan replayed shrugging. Ryo's eyes widened slightly.

"You were there? How is the old man?"

"He is doing fine… He was taken to the hospital, but he is fine…" Johan said, closing his eyes. He could feel how Ryo stared at him, like if he wanted to know something. "Do you need something?" Johan sighed.

"…Have you and Judai had a date yet?" Ryo suddenly asked. Johan's eyes widened at that. He… really hadn't taken Judai in a date properly. They were boyfriends, but still, they haven't even gone to a place to eat dinner or watch a movie. Johan glanced at Ryo, who was waiting.

"No, we haven't" Johan replayed honestly. Ryo shook his head again and smacked Johan behind the head. "Ouch!" Johan screamed in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"Idiot. If you are gonna date my little brother, then you are doing it properly…" Ryo hissed. "Here…" Ryo handed a little folded paper at Johan. Johan raised a brow, but took it anyway. He unfold it and there was written some sentences with numbers that looked more like a list.

"What's this?" Johan asked as he read the paper again.

"That's a list of Judai's favorite stuffs" Ryo said blankly. "Use that to guide your date, of course, after you ask him for one." Ryo smirked. Johan narrowed his eyes, thinking that maybe Ryo was pranking him too. He was not fully sure that if he should trust Ryo or not, after the entire whole incident with Judai, he had started to think that Ryo liked Judai. But… It was worth a try… wasn't it?

"Thank you… Ryo. I will ask him right now!" Johan said with his best poker face and standing up, ready to look for Judai.

**+++++++++++++X+++++++++++++**

Judai was in the abandoned classroom, reading some new cards of Elemental heroes that Ryo had given to him, trying to learn their abilities as fast as he could. Tomorrow some people were going to reunite to do a mini-contest of Duel Monster, so Judai was trying to learn everything he could. He had tried to 'study' in the classroom, but the people talked way too much, so he couldn't really concentrate in his cards.

Judai gasped when he heard the door being open, fearing that someone would tell the principal that he was in a forbidden area, but soon he sighed in relieve when he saw Johan walking inside, panting.

"Johan? What are you doing here?" Judai asked, not sure of what to think.

"Well… I was looking for you but you were not in the classroom, so I thought that maybe you would be here… And it looks that I guess right!" Johan panted as he approached to Judai, sitting next to the spot next to him and putting his arm around Judai's shoulder, dragging him closer.

"Johan?" Judai blinked, blushing slightly, not expecting that action from his boyfriend. He blushed a tad redder when Johan started to sniff his hair

"Hehe… You smell like chocolate…" Johan replied "I guess you ARE what you eat, right Judai?" Johan snickered. Judai glared slightly, blushing more. He 'hmph'ed and pushed himself away from Johan's embrace, but Johan's arm was still on his shoulders. "Hey, this are news…" Johan said as he grabbed one of the new cards in Judai's hand. "Rainbow Neos…" Johan whispered and glanced at the ATK points "Wow, 4500 Attack points! That's awesome!" Johan screamed. Judai smiled and took the card away from Johan's hand.

"Yeah… But it's really hard to summon. I need a Rainbow Dragon or a Rainbow Dark Dragon, and by consequence, I need Gem Beasts, which I don't have…" Judai sighed. Johan snickered and took out a blue box from his bag.

"But I know someone who does!" Johan screamed, opening the blue box revealing a deck with the monster Ruby Carbuncle in the top. "And that's not it!" Johan grabbed the deck and started to look inside it for a card, Judai waiting patiently. "Tada!" Johan screamed as he showed Judai a card with a white dragon on its cover with gems of different colors on each side of his body. "It happens that I am one of the few duelists in the world who has a Rainbow Dragon in his deck" Johan said proudly

"No way! How did you get it!" Judai said as he inspected the card, looking for any sign to be fake. When he realized it was real, he gasped and looked at disbelieve at Johan, who just smiled.

"It was a gift" Johan winked. Judai pouted and glanced at the card again, then at his Neos, thinking of the resemblance between the 3 cards. "You know… I could lend you my deck someday if you want…" Johan whispered. Judai gasped and looked at disbelieve at Johan, not sure what to answer.

"W-What? But… Will you really… lend me your deck? Aren't you afraid that something will happen to them without you?" Judai asked. Johan smiled and kissed the top of Judai's forehead, then his nose and finally, he pressed a peck on Judai's lips.

"No way Judai… I think my cards are safer with you than inside the White House's safe-deposit box" Johan whispered. Judai blushed. Did Johan trust him that much? So much to lend him one of the most powerful cards on earth? "Ah, Judai! There's something I want to ask you!" Johan realized. Judai blinked at the sudden change of topic, but let it aside.

"What is it?" Judai asked. Johan started to rub the back of his neck, not so confident anymore.

"Well… Um… Have you realized that we are boyfriends… And we hadn't have a proper date yet?" Johan finally spat, making Judai freeze at the instant.

"Johan, what are you trying to say…?" Judai asked _'Oh no…! Anything but that!'_

"Well… I think we should…" _'Stop it…' _Judai thought" have a…" _'Please don't finish it!' _"Date!" Johan screamed _'DAMN IT!'_ Judai cursed bitterly. "So, what do you say?" He asked hopefully. Judai didn't know what to do. If he said no, Johan would be hurt and would start to suspect something was going on; But if he said yes… Jehu could watch them so if Johan decided to glomp or kiss him, he would be a dead man and if Judai refused to kiss him or hug him, then Johan would be as hurt as well. Judai sighed despondent.

"When is the date?" Judai sighed. Johan eyes light up with happiness, almost like a dog who sees it's master coming back from work.

"Tomorrow! There will be a tournament in the mall! So we can go together and kick those amateurs' butts!" Johan clinched his fist in the air, grinning. Judai stared at Johan; the idea didn't sound unpleasant at all, he thought that Johan would do something more Cheesy and lovey-dovey, but he was glad that it was just that. "Of course, we will beat 'em as a team, right Ju-chan?" Johan grinned.

"Of course we will…!" Judai said trying to sound determinate, trying to hide his fears…

* * *

_**Fubuki's POV**_

I couldn't believe it. Johan and Judai WERE going out! Ha, detention my ass! I followed Johan after he left the classroom looking for Judai. He went inside the old classroom and I silently walked towards it, pressing my ear on it, trying to hear well. I Heard everything, from the cards to the 'date' they were having tomorrow. When Johan mentioned duels as a date, I wanted to go inside that classroom and punch him in the face. _'You call Duel Monsters a 'DATE?' What the hell Andersen! YOU need to learn something from the master of love!' _I thought as I was waiting for Jehu. This information was too good as to not tell him.

I gasped when a mirror was starting to form in front of me. I stood up from the floor, ready to face anything kind of humor he had now. Sometimes he would be happy, sad, angry or just expressionless, so I had to be careful.

"What?" Jehu hissed while he narrowed his eyebrows. I flinched at the cold tone he was using, meaning that he was in a bad humor and I had to watch my words and my own tone

"Jehu… Judai and Johan are… going out…" I whispered, but Jehu heard it clearly. I gasped when Jehu grabbed me by my collar's shirt and threw me across the bedroom. I crushed against the wall and Jehu approached to me dangerously. He grabbed me by my neck and pushed me against the wall, putting pressure in his hold on my neck. I opened my eyelashes and froze at the image. Jehu's eyes were gold now, shining dangerously. His fangs were slightly longer, visible through his lips and anger, rage, wrath… all written over his expression.

"Are you sure…?" Jehu hissed. I nodded slowly, fearing the worst. But Jehu just smirked and chuckled. "That's all I need to know?" He asked, serious again. I shook my head

"No… tomorrow… they are having a date. They will go to a tournament of Duel Monsters in the mall" I said. Jehu's face changed to serious to dumbfounded.

"That… Bastard… calls that a DATE? He doesn't know how to use that body! I would die just to be part of the human world, to be able to be with Judai every single moment of the day, to take him to the moon if that's what he wishes and that asshole wastes an opportunity like that with DUEL MONSTERS?" Jehu's left eye was twitching and he was gritting his tooth really hard. I decided to shut up and not say a thing; I valued my life too much.

"So… what do I have to do?" I asked once Jehu was calm, or at least, LOOKED like he was calm…

"Step one: You will go to that stupid tournament and prevent that bastard to touch Judai. Don't let him touch him at any cost, you heard me?" Jehu said. I blinked, not understanding the point of that.

"But, can't you follow them with the mirrors?" I asked. He turned back to me, narrowing his still gold eyes.

"I have to prepare some 'things' for the step 2. As for now, during that time I need you to be my eyes and be ready to castrate him if he gets too close to Judai…" Jehu said, the mirror he used as a portal appearing once more.

"What are you planning to do…?" I asked, but Jehu just laughed.

"Let's say… that Andersen-Boy will have an… ungrateful surprise…" Said that, Jehu left…

* * *

_**Summarizing:**_

Judai… Why are you doing this? I always tried to make you happy; I always tried to protect you, but it looks like the people around you, like your friends and Andersen-Boy are blurring your mind. In that case, I will erase them all, one by one, for your happiness, Ju-chan… For OUR happiness.

_**Conclusion:**_

**Judai… You will have to understand that I AM the only one born to be and stay with you for all the eternity.**

* * *

**Aura: OMG, Whatever Jehu is planning... IT CAN'T BE GOOD O.O**

**Rei: Johan dissapointed me... I love DM But that's not a real date... Unless they make out after each turn... *Perv face***

**Aura: *Drooling* I agree with that! Few... Sorry guys, but that is all I can write today. I will try to update next week my story of 'Come back to me'...**

**Rei: Yup! Now to study! *Takes out whip***

**Aura: EEEP! *Runs to the library* REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!**


	10. Date

**Title**: His Mirror

**Genre**: romance, horror, mild angst

**Rating**: M for language, lemon, and future violence

**Pairing**: JohanXJudai & JehuXJudai

**Summary**: Jehu says Judai is his destined mate and he tries to convince Judai that he is the only one that can love Judai, killing his parents and best friends in the process. But then, a new student named Johan Andersen, Who clearly looks like Jehu, falls in love with Judai and Judai, afraid of what Jehu might do to him, tries to deny his feelings towards the lovely bluennette. Will Judai be able to love Johan with Jehu raping him and trying to get rid of Johan, the supposed guy who tries to steal Judai from him.

**Aura: ... Hello...? Anybody...? *echo* W-Well, how is everybody!? ^^U I hope you aren't mad- *gets shot* **

**Rei: *shakes head and snaps fingers to revive Aura***

**Aura: ...okay... I can explain- *gets shot by millions of arrows***

**Rei: -_- *snaps***

**Aura: PLEASE LET ME LIVE! DON'T KILL ME! FORGIVE THIS LITTLE BISHIE! PLEASE! I WAS BUSY! I SWEAR! :C**

**Rei: What she said...**

**Aura: I swear I will finish the story! :C really! And to explain why I didn't update until now, I published the story in my account for you to read it :DDD**

**Rei: Though now, we have a new rule, (Mostly, is my rule, but who cares) That 8-10 reviews is the same as a new chapter. So please don't be as lazy as this b*tch *stares at Aura***

**Aura: *grins and gives the peace sign* *get's shot***

**Rei: So, leave a review please. okay, ****On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Date…**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

The center of the mall was full of people, especially duelists ready to begin the mini-tournament by giving their best at all cost with their respective partners. Johan and Judai were amazed at the amount of people that came to participate, though it wasn't a big surprise since the prize of the pairing that wins the mini-tournament was a deck that contained unknown cards, but they were autographed by Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Junouichi, the three best duelists on earth.

"Amazing" Judai breathed. Johan looked at Judai and grinned at him.

"Time to kick some asses, right Judai?" Johan said. Judai grinned at him too, after they were to the stage.

"Damn right buddy!" Judai cheered. Once they were in the stage, their opponents appeared too. A girl and a boy that looked a little bit younger than them. "Wish ya luck to both of ya!"

"As if we need it, right Miller?" The little girl mocked.

"Yeah Milla, you guys are going down!" The boy said. Johan and Judai looked at each other before bursting in laughter. The kids looked adorable to them while trying to intimidate them.

"DUEL!" The four said.

_Ten minutes later…_

The two kids were on the floor while their life points dropped to zero, meanwhile Judai and Johan still had their 4000 points intact. Both boys high fived before rushing to the other side of the arena.

"Are you okay?" Johan asked while he and Judai offered their hands to the kids, but both slapped them away.

"GO AWAY! We do not need your help!" Miller screamed. "Right Milla!?" Miller turned to Milla, but the girl didn't answer since she was sobbing.

"I want my mommy!" Milla ran out of the arena, and Miller ran after her trying to comfort her. Johan and Judai were left alone in the arena and looked at each other.

"Poor things…" both sighed.

**-X-**

After the duels of the first round were finished, they gave the competitors half hour to eat and rest some. Johan and Judai were on their way to eat something when suddenly Johan hugged Judai.

"J-Johan! What are you doing!?" Judai was struggling trying to get rid of Johan's grip.

"Praising you…" Johan said as if it was something natural. He tightened his hold when he felt Judai struggling and placed a kiss in the crook of his neck, making Judai blush and shiver.

"J-Johan… S-Stop, we are in public…" Judai breathed. _"God, if Jehu sees this Johan will surely die. I have to stop this right now!" _Judai thought. He was about to punch Johan in the stomach, until he heard someone calling him and Johan. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and paled when he saw Fubuki running towards their direction.

"Juuuuuuuudaaaaaai!" Fubuki screamed while trying to get the pairs attention. Judai eep-ed and pushed Johan off of him. Johan pouted and then glared at Fubuki. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are participating in the tournament together" Judai answered before Johan could open his mouth. "You?"

"Well, I came trying to distract myself a bit, but now I'm going to stick to you guys for the rest of the day!" Fubuki hugged Johan and Judai, while chuckling. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Judai answered, again, before Johan could say anything. Johan glanced at Judai with a sad expression on his face, but Judai gave him the same look, trying to tell Johan that Fubuki needed someone around him right now and not to be left alone. Johan understood that, and sighed knowing that Judai was right.

"So, what are we doing right now?" Fubuki asked.

"Well, right now we were looking for some food. I'm starving!" Judai groaned a bit, feeling his tummy hurt a bit for the lack of food after so much work dueling.

"You are always hungry Judai" Johan chuckled while Judai pouted.

"Shut up, Andersen" Judai glared at Johan, but with that pout it wasn't threatening at all, so Johan chuckled again.

"Alright then! Let's get something to eat!" Fubuki went between Johan and Judai, interlacing one of their arms with his, so Judai and Johan were in opposite sides again.

"Sure…" Judai and Johan both sighed, knowing there was no way out of this now.

* * *

_**Johan's POV**_

You have got to be kidding me! My first date with Judai and Fubuki decides to come with us! Maybe I should tell him this is a date… AH! No, no, no! Johan! How can you be so cold! The guy just lost his sister! You cannot tell him such a thing! Why God!?

I glanced at Judai and found him talking about Ryo and Fubuki's relationship and how happy would he be if someday Ryo and Fubuki got married. I grinned when I saw Fubuki blushing and shaking his hands while Judai just laughed… God, how I love his laugh, I think I hear angels sing when he laughs. Judai caught me staring at him and smiled at me, while I winked at him I think Fubuki caught us because he suddenly stood up and left, saying he needed the bathroom. YES.

"Judai…" I whispered in his ear as soon as I saw Fubuki enter the bathroom. Judai blushed and tried to back off. That's something that bothered me a bit, when we were in public he tried to avoid physical contact with me at all cost. "Judai, don't be shy and let me hug you" I spread my arms, telling Judai to spoil me a little bit, after all, this is a date even if Fubuki is with us. I groaned when Judai shook his head.

"No Johan, I told you I don't like public affection…" Judai whispered. That bothered me too. When he talks about our relationship he always whisper so only I can hear it. I understand he is shy, but there's a limit. I grabbed Judai's hand and kissed the top of it and Judai just stood there without moving while his face was turning red. So cute!

"You look adorable when you blush, Judai…" I grinned at him as he took his hand back and rubbed it while glaring at me.

"Johan, no boy is happy when they are called 'adorable', you know?" Judai stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haha, but it makes you blush so it's fine" I grinned again. I looked behind Judai and saw the clock that indicated that we only had 10 minutes left to rest. I looked at the crow of people there, starting to gather to begin with the duels; I kept looking around until my eyes stopped in the center of the food court. There was a mirror in the middle, and I think ice started to run through my veins when I saw neon orange eyes looking at me…. GLARING AT ME.

I looked at Judai quickly and noticed that he was totally oblivious to this, eating his fries calmly. I looked back at the mirror and the eyes were still there, watching all my moves; I glared back at them, but again, this only seemed to amuse it. The eyes closed and some words started to appear in the mirror; I was shocked that no one seemed to notice it, only me. It read:

**"GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM."**

'Him?' Who is this 'him' he wants me so badly to stay away from? I can't think of anyone… unless… It wants me to stay away from Fubuki? If that's so, then I have to take Judai with me before it causes an accident like that time with the little old man. I know this thing can hypnotize people, so I have to get away from here as soon as I can with Judai. There's no way I'm letting this thing use Judai as a tool.

"Judai… I think it's time to start preparing for the next round. We should get going, right?" I said while pointing at the clock.

"Oh, you are right. But, Fubuki is not back yet…" Judai said as he glanced at the entrance of the bathroom.

"He will find us when he see us in the arena. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the arena. Before reaching the entrance of the Food Court, I glanced back at the mirror and noticed that the eyes were back, glaring at me with a lot of hatred. I gave the 'rather mean finger' to it before leaving… I swear those eyes turned golden at the last moment.

* * *

_**Fubuki's POV**_

I was talking with Judai and suddenly he brought up my relationship with Ryo. Ryo… I haven't been with him enough this last week, since I have been so concentrated in Jehu and Asuka. I want to spend more time with him, but that can wait until Asuka is back with us.

"So, Fubuki, do you want to get married with Ryo?" Judai asked with some hope in his voice. I couldn't help but blush at the image of me and Ryo married.

"W-What are you talking about? We are still too young to even think about that! I know Ryo can't wait to marry this god of love, but I sure can!" I screamed in a rather low voice. Judai just chuckled.

"Whatever you say…" Judai winked at me. I was about to talk back, when suddenly I spotted some words in the mirror in the middle of the Food Court. It read:

**"BATHROOM. NOW."**

I glanced at Johan and noticed that he was staring at Judai, so I took the chance to go to the bathroom. I think I startled Judai a bit by standing so abruptly, but I can't make Jehu wait. I reached the bathroom, and went inside one of them. I stood in front of the mirror and waited for Jehu to appear, but only his eyes did.

"Do you need something, Jehu?" I whispered.

"Make sure Judai gets inside his house alone. Do not let Andersen tag along at any cost. Did you hear me? Your sister depends on it. Is it clear?

"Yes. I will make sure to separate them before we reach Judai's home." I confirmed. Jehu seemed happy with this, but before he could banish, I stopped him. "Jehu… what exactly will you do to Judai and Johan?" I asked. Jehu just chuckled.

"You worried about my Ju-chan? I would never hurt him, so don't worry. I will just… give him a nice and warm welcome" He laughed, really loud before he suddenly stopped. "And as for Andersen-boy, he will have a nice surprise tomorrow if Judai wants to go after I'm done with him" Jehu's eyes vanished from the mirror, and I could only stare at it in fear for Judai's health.

"_Please, be strong Judai" _I thought. I started to notice that all toilets had their own mirrors… It looks like if this bathroom is made for girls if you ask me… OH. NO.

I opened the door, only to see some girls staring at me, high heels in hand, looking really pissed off. Last thing I remember is a crow of girls hitting me with their purses and heels while screaming 'PREVERT'…

* * *

_**Summarizing:**_

My mission was given, the last task to get Asuka back was given to me, and there's no way I'm screwing this up. No matter what, I have to stop Johan and make sure Judai is alone in his house… Judai, I hope you come to forgive me one day, for helping Jehu like this; once Asuka is with us again, I hope you can understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. So all I can do right now is pray for your sake and that Jehu has some mercy on you… That and that this bruises disappear soon from my beautiful face.

_**Conclusion:**_

**Asuka, wait one more day. One more day and you will be back, safe in your families embrace… That I'm never entering a bathroom without checking the signs first ever again.**

* * *

**Rei: Weeeell, there you have people, you asked, and here you have it! Right Aura?**

**Aura: *ish death***

**Rei: Oh, right *snaps* and please stop doing that too ._.**

**Aura: Please... I said I'm sorry :C *shudders***

**Rei: Yeah, Yeah. Please Review for a next chapter :33**


End file.
